The Heirs of Heaven and Hell
by Celeste Jacobs
Summary: An AU that is revamped and renewed. God has a plan to reunite the Kingdoms of Heaven and Hell. The problem is that it involves his son Draco and Lucifer's son Harry. Rated for violence and dark theme.
1. Harry Makes an Appearance

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 1**: Harry Makes an Appearance

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Cat:** AU, Hogwart's involved later on, and it only gets weirder.

**Warning:** This story involves God, Lucifer, and many other characters. That means if you do not like stories like this, it is imperative that you hit the back button. It means no flaming because I will not read them. I don't want any, "You are going to Hell" and all this other stuff because honestly you wouldn't know, now would you. That's what I thought.

**A/N:** Totally different story this time. I know a lot of my fans are going to be angry at me but I wanted to make a darker Harry and a more innocent Draco. This Harry will be more evil than any Harry that you have read in my story. I promise, I will not delete this story.

**A/N2:** Each chapter will be short, sweet and to the point. Oh yeah, I desperately need a Beta Reader. If you're up to the challenge, email me.

**Disclaimer:** HP isn't mine but any created characters are.

The woman rushed through the streets from work on a cold, November night. The only sound was the leaves rustling from the winter slumbering trees. Occasionally, she would glance behind her but made no effort to slow down. If anything, the absolute desolateness of the place increased her pace. She was use to piss stained alleys and graffiti painted walls, but there were at least people like her among the streets. The woman arrived at the meeting place and began to rub her arms with her hands. Was it her or was getting colder by the minute.

"You're late Erica," said a voice.

The woman turned around in the direction of the voice and found a face illuminated by the light of a cigarette.

"Ha..Ha..Harry, I got here as fast as I could," said Erica. Her body was shaking and she didn't know if it was from the withdrawals or Harry's presence.

Harry took a drag of his cigarette and stepped towards Erica.

"Tell me Erica," he said as he produced a clear bag filled with white substance, "Would you do anything for these crystals of ecstasy?" (A/N: I don't mean the drug).

Why did he even have to question her? She had followed all of his instructions to get the cocaine in the first place. She was already risking exposure or worse getting caught by the police.

"I would do anything for it," said Erica.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He loved willing mortals.

"I think you know what I want Erica," said Harry.

Erica licked her lips. She was an expert in the field of sexual gratification and she had her many promotions to prove it. Erica slowly walked over to Harry and looked him in the eyes before lowering herself. She was just beginning to unzip his pants when she felt Harry's fingers in her hair. What started out as a pleasurable touch soon became painful.

"Harry, you're hurting me," whimpered Erica.

"That's my intention," said Harry before he snapped Erica's neck.

He slowly zipped up his pants and picked up the package of cocaine. He opened it up and dipped his pinky into the bag. As Harry tasted his just rewards the body of Erica disappeared into the ground.

"Such gullible fools mortals are and they are all at my disposable," said Harry before whistling a tune down the deserted street.


	2. Harry Gets A Visitor

The Heirs of Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 2:** Harry Gets A Visitor

**Rated:** M

**Cat:** A/U, Hogwart's

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I just want to say that I am sorry for the ones that liked the first version of this story but, I promise that I will not disappoint you. I'm glad that you all have stuck in there for me. Thank you.

* * *

Harry walked into his dark, cramped apartment later that night and closed the door behind him. He walked into the makeshift kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

"What are you doing here? And who offered you some of my prized tequila," Harry sneered as his hand reached for the orange juice.

"I have some information that you might be interested in," said a masculine voice.

Harry could hear the clinking of ice against glass.

"How interesting?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. He had yet to turn on the lights and honestly he did not feel like it.

"The day JFK died interesting," said the man.

"Hmmm", Harry took a swig of his orange juice. "You have my attention".

"It seems that God's youngest heir has recently turned seventeen," said the man.

"And this is relevant because.." cut in Harry with a twirl of his finger.

"Just like you came of age, it is now his. Which means you can get revenge for your brother's current predicament," said the man.

Harry frowned when the thought of his brother Judas came to mind. The one he looked up to was now a shivering shell of man, who screamed constantly during the night. It was God's fault that Judas was doomed to never see Heaven. Harry found his thoughts interrupted by his own voice.

"When will the heir be here?" asked Harry.

"He will be here in two weeks to start his new school," said the man.

"School? I don't do school," said Harry.

What did he need school for when everything he needed to know was lurking on the streets.

"It's not just any school. It's Hogwart's, a school for wizards and witches,"

"In case you haven't noticed I am not a wizard," said Harry as he put the orange juice back in the fridge.

"But, demons have the same magical signature as witches and wizards," said the man.

Harry thought for a moment. Here was the perfect opportunity laid out before him.

"Your information was useful. Now, get out of my apartment," said Harry. The last part was hissed.

The man let the ice clink one more time before disappearing. Harry flipped on the lights and discovered an envelope on the chair where the man was sitting. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

Welcome to Hogwart's Harry Potter.

* * *

**Heaven:**

God smiled as he took another sip of his tequila. His plan was falling into place. Harry had taken the bait and it would only be a matter of time until he met Draco. Hopefully, this would make up for the rift between him and his sister.

**A/N:** Yes, I did say sister.


	3. Draco's Life

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 3:** Draco's Life

**Rated:** M

**Cat:** A/U

**Disclaimer:** HP isn't mine but the story plot is.

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for the reviews. I have a beta everyone! Her name is Maria. I would like everyone to accept her with open arms and I would like to thank her for her dedication to the story. Thanks Maria.

Draco leaned back on the door with a sigh and began to draw. His sketchbook was filled with bigheaded angels and multicolored clouds.

"Today is the last talk that we will have for a while. I'm leaving for Earth tomorrow," said Draco. His once careful pencil strokes reflected the turmoil going on inside him.

It was a ritual that he had done since the day that he was created. His older brother Jesus had locked himself in this room thousands of years ago. Draco had never found out why his brother did not want to come out and his father made sure to change the subject whenever he asked.

"I just don't know if I'm ready. I keep having this dream about Angels that aren't Angels. I mean, they have wings and everything, but there's this aura about them that has me wondering."

Draco paused for a moment to erase and continued.

"There's this one Angel that's always in my dream. His presence is so intimidating and at the same time I just can't help but want to be near him. The thing is, before I can see his face, I'm ripped away from him, just ripped away with screams and laughter ringing in my ears. I can't figure it out."

Draco placed his pencil behind his ear and held up the picture.

"This is what I see," he said as he slipped the paper under the door.

Draco put his ear to the door to hear if any sound was being made. Unfortunately, just like every day before, there was none.

He slowly stood up and kissed the door.

"I love you Jesus," whispered Draco before walking away.

Inside, Jesus lay unmoving. His face was worn and his eyes held no sign of the light that was once there. His mouth moved but no sound came out to form the word he desperately wanted to say.

Judas.

* * *

Draco walked into his bedroom with a frown on his face. Did he really have the courage to leave his brother alone? Could he make it on Earth?

"Draco, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked God.

"I think so," replied Draco.

"Earth is a wonderful place and I know that you will make great friends," said God as he placed his arm around his youngest son.

"I just want to be able to be myself," replied Draco.

"You know that while you are on Earth you must act your opposite. It is a rule that has been…"

"…instituted for your safety," finished Draco.

"Just be ready for tomorrow, son," said God before leaving the room.


	4. Untitled

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 4:** N/A

**Rated:** R

**Cat:** A/U with Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** HP isn't mine. The story line is and so are other imagined characters.

**Beta:** Maria Conner. Thank you!

Draco sat silently in the compartment with his sketchbook. The scarlet train had his eyes widening at first sight. As soon as he stepped foot onto the train, he knew that things would be different. Draco had made sure to come early before the crowd so that he wouldn't stick out. His pale features and platinum blonde hair made him an easy target. Draco shaded in the scythe on his latest drawing. He had dreamed of Death last night. It wore a black hooded cloak. In its left hand it held a scythe and in the right, a broken cross. Draco had never seen the Angel of Death while dwelling in Heaven. He wondered what the dream meant.

* * *

It was only 10:30 in the morning and Harry was already itching for a cigarette. The whole good boy act wasn't sitting well with him and all he really wanted was a Jack Daniels.

'I guess it's time to get on this damn thing" thought Harry.

Harry had not even taken a step when something hard crashed into him. As a muffled voice made its way to Harry's ears, he vowed to never let his guard down again.

"What?" asked Harry, lifting a hand to his aching head.

"Sorry mate! I didn't mean to crash into you," said the voice.

Harry looked up to find a tall redheaded boy smiling at him with an outstretched hand. He forced a smile to his face and grabbed the offered hand, allowing himself to be lifted back to his feet.

"The name's Ron Weasley. Are you new?" asked the boy.

"Harry Potter. Yeah, it's my first time here," replied Harry.

"Great! In that case, you've met the right person. You wouldn't want to mix in with any bad blood," said Ron with a smile. (A/N: The irony, I know)

Harry smiled back and followed Ron onto the train. He could not believe that his contact had told him to get help from this person. Harry rubbed his shoulder. That accident better have been worth it.


	5. Taking On The Roles

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 5**: Taking On The Roles

**Rated:** R

**Cat:** A/U with Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Any other imagined characters are mine and so is this particular story plot.

**Beta:** Maria Conner. She knows she's the best.

* * *

Blaise swaggered down the hallway with a grin on his face. It was a new year once again and that meant new prey to satisfy his every need. 

"Hey Blaise," said his friend, Vincent, stepping out of a compartment.

Blaise nodded as Greg, another friend, followed Vincent out of the compartment.

"I think it is time for us to make our rounds," said Blaise.

The shiny prefect badge on his robes glinted in the light. Blaise had been told of the honor during the summer and was only happy to abuse its power.

* * *

**7th Compartment on the right:**

Meeting Ron had given Harry a headache but meeting the boy's girlfriend was quickly giving him a migraine. She even had the gall to introduce herself as Hermione Granger, the smartest girl at Hogwarts. The amounts of the sin Pride that were radiating off the girl were making him sick. Ron was even more sickening with all the Envy cloaking him. Harry could not help but wonder what type of mess he had gotten himself into. Revenge for his brother never came easy and in turn it seemed that the sins would be greeting him at the front door.

"Harry. Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What? Oh, sorry, I must have spaced out," replied Harry.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I'm glad that you made friends with us Harry. I know for sure that you will be in Gryffindor. Those other houses are just filled with foolish people who don't know the difference between a Hippogriff and an Occamy," stated Hermione.

* * *

Blaise, Vincent, and Greg had just finished making their rounds when they stopped at the last compartment. Blaise was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the compartment door. Inside was the most beautiful person that he had ever laid eyes on. The boy was currently sleeping and the wind from the opened window was playing with his platinum blonde locks. Blaise's breath caught when the boy's eyes fluttered open to reveal a steely grey. 

"Leave," commanded Blaise to Greg and Vincent.

The two had also noticed the beauty of the boy before them, but the prospect of incurring Blaise's wrath made the boys leave after one last gaze.

By this time Draco had noticed the boy staring at him and the first stirrings of unease began uncurling inside him. He could feel the Lust radiating off the boy in such intense waves that Draco's first instinct was to flee the compartment. Unfortunately, that was not an option, and besides, he had a role to play.

"What do you want?" sneered Draco.

Blaise smiled. He always liked a challenge.


	6. How It Began

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 6:** How It Began

**Rated:** R

**Cat:** A/U with Hogwarts

**Beta:** Maria..You know she's the best.

**IMPORTANT A/N:** This is where it's going to get confusing. There will be a Side Story inserted after regular chapters for a little while. It's like two stories in one. Once again, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews.

**Side Story:** Part 1

"Get away from me Adam!"

"Stop being such a bitch Lilith. You're here to serve me!"

Lilith struggled against Adam's tight grip on her wrists. The harder she struggled the tighter his grip became.

"You were put here for a reason Lilith and it wasn't to speak your mind. You're here to obey me and only me," growled Adam.

Lilith cried out in pain when Adam snapped her right wrist.

"Now be a good little wife and fuck m—"

Adam's filth was abruptly cut off when Lilith kneed him in the groin with all her might. While he rolled around on the floor clutching his privates and trying desperately not to throw up, Lilith made a run for it. She didn't know where she was going but the deeper she moved into the lush paradise that was Eden, the safer she felt. The fear of her husband that had been so much a part of her life demanded that she put as much distance as possible between herself and her awful spouse, and nothing, not even the pain in her lungs was going to stop Lilith now that she had finally made her escape.

* * *

"Damn things aren't even a challenge," thought the woman as she raised her bow and arrow.

The woman sucked her teeth before letting the arrow fly free. She was rewarded with a pained squeal and then finally nothing. She walked over to where the kill lay and picked it up. It was a snowy white rabbit with ears that reached the ground.

"Better tell God to shorten the ears. All these animals do is trip over their them."

The woman was just about to leave with her kill when something crashed into her. She hit the ground roughly, narrowly missing a rock by her head.

"Please help me," begged a feminine voice.

The woman winced and was about to ask "From what?" when she heard another voice.

"You little bitch! When I find you I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The woman let out a big sigh and wrapped her arms around the shaking stranger. She closed her eyes and they both disappeared in an orb of fire.

Adam rushed into the clearing with a scowl on his face.

"Lilith will pay for her disobedience but for now, I need a new wife. One that **I** will have a hand in creating," thought Adam.

"You can let go of me now. I can't breathe," said the voice of her savior.

Lilith looked up to see green eyes looking down into her brown ones. She hadn't even realized how tightly she was holding on to the other woman.

"Sorr—I, I don't know your name," stuttered Lilith.

"Just call me Luci."


	7. Trouble on the Train

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Rated:** R

**Chapter 7:** Trouble on the Train

**Cat:** A/U with Hogwarts

**Beta:** The wonderful Maria!

**Disclaimer:** HP is not mine. I think we all know who it belongs to. As for the story plot, I'll take that credit.

**A/N:** Thank you.

* * *

Blaise stepped into the compartment, ignoring the cold look on the face of the boy before him. In all his seven years at Hogwarts, he had never seen someone so beautiful. 

"Tsk, Tsk. Such hostility from such a beautiful person. My name is Blaise and you are?"

"None of your damn business," replied Draco.

"Well, none of your damn business, I hope you don't mind me sharing a compartment with you," Blaise said with a smirk.

Before Draco could say that he did indeed mind, the black-haired boy took a seat in front of him. Draco felt his insides churning. It did not help that he was a naturally obedient person, preferring to avoid confrontations if at all possible. Ignoring his inner nature was putting a strain on his entire body.

"Get out of my comp…" began Draco, only to trail off when he saw his breath come out in a puff of heat. His eyes widened as ice marks appeared on the window of the train. He looked across the compartment only to find Blaise already running out the door, leaving him to fend for himself.

* * *

Harry held back a growl as Hermione held on to Ron. The train had come to a sudden halt and the cold was not sitting well with him. 

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron. I'm scared," said Hermione as she tightened her grip.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going Harry? You don't know what's out there," Ron whispered harshly.

Harry ignored the redhead and walked out of the compartment. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Hermione the door, it's stuck!" he heard Ron exclaim.

Perfect.

* * *

Draco crawled away from the closed compartment door in front of him. He had tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. His curiosity had led him to venture of out of his compartment, but now he was wishing that he had just stayed inside. 

"I have to get out of here," thought Draco.

He turned around only to see the end of a tattered robe fluttering in front of his eyes. Draco looked up to find a floating figure with an oversized hood staring back at him. He let out a single scream before his mind was assaulted with images.

* * *

Harry grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He choked back the scream that threatened to break free. He saw images of his brother Judas hanging from a tree, Judas kissing an unfamiliar person, his mother giving birth to him. The mental snapshots cycled over and over in his head. He had to make it stop. 

Harry pushed himself up and staggered down the hallway. He would destroy whatever was doing this to him, slowly and painfully.


	8. How It Began 2

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter:** How It Began 2

**Rated:** M/R/ you know

**Beta:** Maria

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Lilith. 

All around her were pools filled with fiery lava and everything from the ceiling to the walls were made of jagged rocks.

"Oh, sorry" said Luci before snapping her fingers.

Before Liliths' eyes, the place was transformed into a lush garden. Fruits and animals that she had never seen before made their way into her view. One of the many animals approached Lilith and nuzzled its nose against her leg.

"This is Hellena and that is a hyena," replied Luci. The demoness had yet to slow down in her pace and continued on to her chosen path.

Lilith petted the hyena and followed Luci.

"You can stay in my kingdom for a couple of days. After that, you must go back to where you belong" said Luci as she opened a silver gate.

"You're making me go back! Even after you saved me!" shouted Lilith.

Luci paused. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked straight into the other woman's eyes.

"Yes,"

Lilith felt her inside boil at the audacity of Luci's statement.

"Who the hell do you think you are! God!" shouted Lilith

Luci smiled to herself.

"No, but as his sister, I get fairly close" she replied.

* * *

God frowned as his son destroyed a section of the forest with his rage. The other animals cringed in fear as Adam ripped one of their own apart with his bare hands. 

"I want a new wife! A better wife! I want one that will obey me and only me!" growled Adam.

God massaged the sides of head with his hands. Lilith had put a serious dent in his plans. Things were getting out of hand. God appeared before Adam and before the man could take a step, he fell to the ground.

"Lets do this right," whispered God as he walked over to Adam's sleeping form.

* * *

Luci changed out of her hunting gear and threw her clothes on the floor haphazardly. She had just finished showing Lilith her room and she couldn't help but feel that the next couples of days were going to be interesting. 


	9. Something Revealed

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Rated:** R

**Beta:** The wonderful Maria!

**A/N: STOP! READ!** If you don't want to read about the twisting of the Bible, I suggest you hit the back button. This story is not for you. I don't want any flames because you don't have to read it. For all the others..Welcome to my creation.

* * *

"Judas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Judas turned his head to look at Jesus. They were sitting among a herd of sheep that belonged to Jesus's household. The sun was high but the clouds were clumped in just the right places to provide some much needed shade. Jesus's seventeenth birthday was tomorrow and Judas had decided to surprise his companion with a visit.

"What? Of turning seventeen? The way I see it, it's like coming of age all over again. Just what we need. More responsibility," said Judas.

The wind picked up and Judas found himself with some dust in his right eye. His hand immediately flew up to relieve the stinging.

"I'm not afraid of that," replied Jesus as he grasped Judas's hand. The black haired boy stopped in mid wipe.

"Then what are you scared of?" asked Judas.

Judas could have kicked himself when his breath hitched from the blonde's contact. He held his breath when he felt Jesus blow lightly into his eye.

"Better?" asked Jesus.

Judas could only nod in response.

"I can't help but feel this sense of foreboding about my life. I can feel that I am different in some ways," said Jesus as he tightened his hold on Judas's hand.

The two sat in silence for a moment while Judas searched for the right words to say. He felt sad at the loss of warmth when Jesus removed his hand.

"Stay here tonight."

Judas's head snapped up.

"Besides, you would be traveling in the dark if you headed back now and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," whispered Jesus.

"O—Okay," Judas managed to stutter.

* * *

The image hit Draco with brute force and he could not stop himself from screaming. The pain was like a thousand shock waves going through his body.

"Please, please, just leave me alone," whimpered the boy.

He never noticed the white light surround him as the Dementor made its move to strike.

* * *

Harry stormed down the hallway with his hand on the side of his head. The image he had just seen had his mind reeling. Now was not the time for questions, however. Harry's anger had been slowly building all day and at long last it was alright to release it. He made his way to the back of the compartment to find some ghoulish creature floating above a boy on the ground.

"If anybody's going to die, it's going to be me doing the killing," growled Harry as he began to glow red.

He never noticed the glowing of the other boy.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

No one could explain what happened on the train. The Dementor attack had frightened many students and some were still visibly shaken. What made the whole affair even more alarming was that one of the Dementors that had made its way into the train was found ripped to shreds. Silver looking blood was all over the compartment doors and the only whole piece of the Dementor was its head. It was found stuck to the wall with its own hand going through it.

No one knew how the Dementor was destroyed but there were many stories flying around. Some said that it was the new professor who had destroyed it. Others said that Dumbledore had magically appeared on the train just in the nick of time. What was even more amazing was that none of the students could recall certain moments of the experience.

"I could have sworn you walked out of the compartment Harry," said Ron as they walked over to the carriages.

"Don't be silly Ron. He was trapped in the compartment with us. Don't you remember?" said an exasperated Hermione.

Harry ignored them and continued to stare at the thestrals. One of them looked at him and bowed its head. Harry gave it a curt nod back. It was one of his mother's favorite creations. Harry grimaced at the thought of his mother. He was finally free from her over protectiveness. Maybe some day he would be able to accept that she did what she did out of love, but for now he was just glad to be away.

"Let's go guys" said Harry with a smile.

Mentally, he told the two to "Shut the fuck up!" before he did it for them. Various means of torture entered Harry's mind, turning his outwardly friendly smile into a somewhat menacing grin.

"If only I could be myself. They would regret everything."

* * *

Draco hid the remaining fear and pain from the incident on the train and sneered at Blaise. The boy had had the audacity to ride in the same carriage as him, but when it came down to crunch time, Blaise had proven himself a coward, so Draco decided to ignore him. He let his mind drift back to earlier events. Someone else had been there when the thing called a Dementor was destroyed. Draco could not help but smile bemusedly when he recalled the feelings of safety that had enveloped him when his energy had mingled with the other's. What did it mean, though? He was so confused about everything. 


	10. Welcome To Hogwarts

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter:** 10

**Rated:** R

**Beta:** Maria

* * *

"What we have here is a dangerous situation Albus!" exclaimed Minerva.

Albus merely looked at her over his moon shaped spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Severus noticed this and managed to hide the sneer that threatened to show.

"Don't worry Minerva. I'm sure that we will get to the bottom of this disaster," replied Albus.

"I'm not worried about the disaster! I'm worried about the children! None of the professors were on the train and that means anything could have breached the wards!" shouted Minerva.

"Be quiet woman!" growled Severus as he jumped out of his chair.

Minerva gasped while Dumbledore helped himself to a Lemon Sherbert Drop.

"Obviously, if the wards had been breached all of us, including the students, would have heard the alarms go off. You know as well as I do that the castle would have gone into full protect mode and locked us all in this confounded place!" finished Snape.

Minerva stared at him with an open mouth.

"I agree with Severus about the wards but do keep an eye out Minerva. I trust you more than anyone to keep the children the safe," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Minerva nodded her head and walked past Snape without a second glance. Her feelings were hurt and she would not give the beast the satisfaction of seeing it in her eyes.

"I do believe you hurt her feelings Severus," said Albus after he heard the door swivel back into place.

Severus merely looked at him before making an exit of his own.

* * *

Draco had never seen so many interesting things in his life. He was currently sitting at a table with Hogwarts students and everyone around him was talking about houses for some reason.

"Well, I hope to be sorted into Ravenclaw. I am after all, the smartest one in my family," said a boy two seats down from Draco.

A red haired girl decided to speak up also about her house of choice.

"Ravenclaw? Ha! They are nothing but a bunch of know-it-alls. I want to be sorted into Hufflepuff because my mother was one, my grandmother, and my great-grandmother, and my great-great..."

Draco finally decided to tune her out. He didn't care what house or another he was going to be placed in. Besides, what was a house?

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair and began cleaning his nails with his teeth. He was bored, hungry, and craving gin all at the same time.

"I haven't had a drink since I stepped foot on that fucking train" gritted Harry to himself.

The best thing about the day was that the ghoulish creature on the train had left him with a heck of a migraine. One false move by anyone and he vowed to snap their necks.

"Welcome everyone" said a voice.

The whispers immediately ceased and students, both new and old, stared at the figure before them.

"For those that don't know, I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"


	11. Here Comes Trouble

The Heirs of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 11: Here Comes Trouble

Rated: M

By: Celeste Jacobs

Beta: Maria

A/N: Questions from reviewsanswered at the end

* * *

Harry was having a hard time placing him, but he could swear that Professor Dumbledore looked familiar. The actual words of Dumbledore's speech had been tuned out from the very beginning and all he could see was the man's mouth moving, but even that was enough to make the remnants of some long forgotten memory stir. Harry drummed his fingers on the table. He had to find God's heir and force the angel to get him into Heaven.

"BRUHILDA AMSTRID!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

This year it was sporting a brand new patch from one of Albus's old robes.

The girl quickly made her way up onto the stage and sat on the three legged stool. She held her breath as the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bruhilda blushed and made here way to the table. Her house cheered and many of the students congratulated her.

Draco still had not figured out what was going on. The Sorting Hat had already started on the B's and Draco was becoming more apprehensive.

"DRACO BE…"

Draco quietly sucked in his breath and made his way to the stage. He would not be afraid. He had a part to play and losing in front of the whole school was not going to help anything. As the hat was placed onto his head, Draco could only hope that everything would work out.

Blaise watched this part of the sorting process with anticipation. He could only hope that the boy from the train was put into Slytherin. If he was, he would be more accessible. Blaise could not help but lick his lips. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was in lust for the blonde.

* * *

"Why you are a strange one" thought the Hat to Draco.

"I can hear you in my head. How is that possible?" thought Draco.

"I can do many things young Angel,"

Draco gasped. It couldn't be possible!

"Don't worry. I will keep your secret but beware. Your beauty will attract unwanted attention. Now, follow your destiny and go to SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat had shouted the last word for all to hear. The Slytherins cheered and Blaise leaned back into his chair. The boy would be his and no one would stand in his way.

To Harry, the whole sorting dragged, but finally it was his turn to get up on the stage.

"This is so stupid" thought Harry when the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Watch your words Demon. I hold the key to whether or not your plan goes smoothly" thought the Hat.

Harry was not amused.

"So, you know what I am. It would be so much fun to rip that mouth of yours from you little cloth body," thought Harry.

"Threats do not work with me. I will put you where you desire. Oh, and he is here. You just have to figure out what he looks like,"

The Sorting Hat let out a mighty laugh before announcing Harry into Gryffindor. Hermione and Ron cheered for their newfound friend. They would make sure that his stay at Hogwarts would memorable.

* * *

Professor Snape watched his new first years closely. They were all sitting in the Common Room waiting for Snape to finish his speech.

"And do not under any circumstances let the other Houses dehumanize you. They will say things that are not true and call you murderers or pigs. I do not tolerate physical retaliation, only that of the mental kind. Fight with academics, fight with honor, and finally fight in a way that will make them see that they are the pigs!"

Draco cocked his head to the side at the last statement. He knew nothing of the darkness in the world and it confused him. Why had his father not prepared him for this? What was he to do now? Acting the part of being dark was hard enough. Staring it in the face would be torture. Just getting to tomorrow would be his greatest challenge yet.

* * *

"Goodnight mate," yawned Ron before snuggling into the covers.

"You too Ron" said Harry with a smile.

As soon as Harry drew his curtains his smile quickly melted into a frown. He did not like playing nice. He wanted his apartment, his Baileys, and his prostitutes. He wanted to be snapping necks and smiling in glee as the blood ran through his fingers. Harry ran his hands down his face. Tomorrow, he would start his quest to find God's son.

* * *

**Hellena:**

Luci stood on the balcony and looked down at her servants. Many of them were screaming in agony and the cracking of whips resounded in her ears.

"How is he?" she asked.

Lilith stepped onto the balcony. Her brunette braid swayed back and forth as she approached her lover.

"Judas is the same. All I see is emptiness in his eyes and it hurts to know that I can't do anything about it," whispered Lilith.

"I'm afraid for both of our sons. I don't know where Harry is and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him," said Luci.

Her grip tightened on the balcony and she could feel the surface cut into her hands. Lilith watched as her spouse's blood dripped down the railing.

"Send her after him" said Lilith as she placed her arms around Luci's neck.

"I can't afford to lose her too" replied Luci.

"We must protect our children. Bring Harry back to me…Please,"

"Yes my love" relented Luci.

* * *

**Bristo, Virginia:**

"Sister Siena! Sister Siena!"

The black haired girl turned around, her green eyes shining with mirth.

"What can I do for you Michael?"

The seven year old boy came running through the kitchen doorway and almost skidded along the floor.

"There is a woman here to see you. She's very pretty and do you think she wants to adopt one of us?"

Siena smiled.

"I don't know sweetheart. You go and play with the other kids now" she said as she patted Michael on the head.

The red haired boy gave a toothy grin and ran out the kitchen.

"And no running!" shouted Siena.

The girl smiled to herself and made her way to her office.

"You haven't changed a bit," said a feminine voice.

"Neither have you Mother" replied Siena before closing the door.

"I need you to bring your brother back home," said Luci.

"And why would I do that? The fuck face left without a word. I owe him nothing!" sneered Siena.

Her true self had seeped through the façade of a God-fearing nun. The robes she had been wearing earlier had disappeared, replaced by a red lace top and matching leather pants.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice Siena. I am your mother after all" said Luci.

"And I am no longer my brother's keeper. He made that perfectly clear and I will not waste my time and energy trying to bring him back," stated Siena.

"You will find your brother and the both of you will come back to Hellena. Understood?" said Luci.

"Why do I have to come back? You're too overprotective! Not everybody is going to end up like…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You are and forever will be your brother's keeper. Just like Judas was supposed to be yours!"

Siena growled and punched a hole through the wall.

"I will get him, but you will not drive me to the brink of insanity by keeping me locked up. You know what you need to do to cure Judas. You're just too stubborn to admit it," said Siena.

"No Demon is allowed into Heaven and it is going to stay that way" said Luci before she disappeared in a gulf flames.

Siena clenched her fist tightly and let the blood run down her hand. Harry was going to pay for this. She would bring him back home dead or alive.

* * *

**Heaven:**

"Very unexpected" said God as he watched Siena through his viewing pool.

If Siena succeeded in bringing Harry back to Hellena then his plan for reuniting the kingdoms would be destroyed.

"I must find a way to keep her away from the boys" thought God.

"How's Draco doing Grandfather?" asked Abel.

He had just come from helping Peter let in the new Angels.

God smiled.

"Abel, how would you like to be reunited with your brother Cain?" asked God.

* * *

Silver Emerald Eyes: Clearer? Yes. In a short time? No.

Mari: Basically Harry has a bone to pick with God due to some misgivings. Those will be further explained down the line. Draco has come of age and is sent to earth just like Jesus was. They must act their opposites because it is the rule in both Heaven and Hellena.

Slayerq: Alcohol for Harry? Not quite yet.

Sefadora Firewood: A crush? Not yet but even then Draco will not know of his feelings.

I think that does it. Questions? All answered in four sentences or less.


	12. How It Began 3

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 13:** How It Began 3

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria...You know she's fantastic!

**A/N:** Questions answered at the bottom

**Disclaimer:** Once again, HP does not belong to me. The idea of THOHAH does and so does Siena.

* * *

Lilith paced back and forth across the room. Her long hair swayed behind her as she stalked towards the door. She had to convince Luci to let her stay. Lilith grasped the handle but paused. She couldn't just barge in and demand to stay. This had to be done the right way. She was already a renegade Angel and now was the time to act the part. Lilith smirked and made her way to the showers. She was not going back to Heaven even if she had to seduce her way into Hellena. 

Luci sighed as she laid down her bow. She had just met the most beautiful woman and the lust she felt disgusted her. Luci had planned on living alone in Hellena and taking a mate was definitely not a part of her plans. Keeping Lilith around involved unnecessary problems and the last thing Luci wanted was to have God breathing down her neck.

Lilith crept down the halls with ease. It was amazing how much night activity there was in the kingdom of Hellena compared to Heaven. At night, Lilith remembered only silence in Heaven due to the resting of the animals. Here, she could hear high pitched cries and hunting growls. She had just made it around a corner when she bumped into something solid.

"You shouldn't go out alone. A lot of wild things go bump in the night."

Lilith looked up to find Luci staring back down at her with a smirk.

"I hate that look on your face. It makes you look arrogant and sneaky. Furthermore, you don't know what I can and cannot handle" replied Lilith.

She could feel the anger building up and Luci's smirk was not helping.

"Okay, since you're so up to handling the animals then I suggest you go stay with them."

"What?"

Lilith was shocked

"Scared, little girl?" asked Luci.

"I am never scared and I am not a little girl. I can survive in that little thing you call a forest," stated Lilith.

"I'll make you a deal. You last one night and I'll let you stay. If you don't, back to Heaven you go" said Luci.

"Deal" said Lilith without a moment's hesitation.

Luci watched the other woman disappear into the forest. It would take some cunning and more than a few underhanded tricks to make the deal more interesting, but it would also prove to her that Lilith had the spirit and determination to be a part of her world.

* * *

**Sefadora Firewood:** Hell is Hellena because this is before the bible was written. More will be explained in later chapters. 

**Lilith-Fey:** Excellent question! Harry basically turned his back on Hellena. He does not have to act his opposite on Earth because he does not follow the rules.

Questions? Send more.


	13. Don't Kill The Messenger

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 13:** Don't Kill The Messenger

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me. Siena belongs to me because she is my essence and so does the plot of this story. You take my essence I take your soul.

**A/N:** Questions answered at the bottom. Short, sweet, and vague. But for that one..Dumbledore be God? Yeah…right.

* * *

Draco looked over his schedule. One class called Bibliology caught his eye. He knew what it was about but not what to expect. Just then, Draco felt the hair on the back of his next stand up and he quickly looked over to the right to find Blaise grinning at him. Draco barely managed to suppress a shudder, fighting back the uncomfortable feelings spreading throughout his body. He couldn't help but think back to last night… 

**:Flashback:**

Draco was not too pleased when Blaise volunteered to escort him to his room.

"As Slytherins, we are privileged to share our quarters with one other student. It is tradition to pair a new student with a student who knows the ins and outs," said Blaise.

Draco tried not to flinch as he felt the other boy's arm brush against his. Personal space seemed to be virtually nonexistent in the Slytherin dungeons.

"You are a lucky one. You have been paired with the best of the best. He has high achievement in all of his classes, the portrait of a true Slytherin, and the popularity of a king," stated Blaise as he open a door.

Draco's eyes widened at the beauty of the room. Inside were two full beds that had green canopy drapes spilling down to the floor. The drapes were tied back with silver tassels that were hooked together by a silver snake clasp. Green and silver pillows adorned the black bedspread.

"Nice, isn't it?" asked Blaise.

"I've seen better" sniffed Draco. "Who's my roommate anyway?"

"I am"

On the outside, Draco's face darkened into a familiar sneer, but on the inside, a tide of dread threatened to overwhelm the boy. This mission was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

**:End Flashback:**

He had barely gotten enough sleep afraid that the other boy would try something.

"Ooh Drakkie! We have Potions together!" squealed Pansy as she jumped into Draco's lap.

"Get off me you pug-faced bitch" growled Draco before pushing Pansy onto the floor.

He dusted off his cloak and got up to go to class. Pansy, who had recovered from shock, rushed to catch up to her "beloved". She never saw the dark look that crossed Blaise's face.

* * *

**Arithmancy:**

"I hate school" thought Harry.

Hermione was furiously scribbling notes down on his right and on his left; Ron was dozing off on his book. There was a reason why he had skipped out on school when he left Hellena. He hated work of any kind, especially school work. The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Harry hastily grabbed his books and walked out of class.

"Wait for us Harry!" shouted Hermione as she and Ron hurried to catch up.

Harry held back the sneer that threatened to spill out, and managed to force a smile.

"I just really needed to get out of there. Professor Vector's voice is worse than nails scratching down a chalkboard," said Harry.

The trio laughed and headed to their next class.

* * *

**Potions:**

Draco walked into class with a frown on his face. It wasn't enough that Blaise was in four of his five classes but the boy also had to walk him to every one. He was lucky to find an empty seat but it came with a problem of its own. Pansy Parkinson was sitting in the next chair.

"Move it Pansy!" whispered Blaise harshly.

"I don't think so. I was here first and it seems that Drakkie here wants to sit by me" huffed Pansy.

Draco slipped past the two and sat in an empty chair next to a black-haired girl. She was wearing an emblem with a badger on it and was reading a book called Magical Drafts and Potions. Her long hair was tied back with a black bow with yellow polka dots.

"Staring is not appreciated" the girl muttered without even looking up as she touched her finger to her tongue and then flipped a page.

"I wasn't staring" replied Draco.

The girl shrugged and continued to read. Before Draco could ask what House she was in, the classroom door flew open and a tall man with a billowing cape came in. Draco recognized him as his Head of House, Professor Snape.

"Welcome to Seventh Year Potions. I still don't see how some of you managed to get in here. Probably, from your parents donations to this department and as for the ones who have some competency; this is just the beginning" said Snape.

He tapped his wand on his desk and cauldrons magically appeared before the students.

"Your partner for the rest of the year will be the person you are sitting next to"

"But Professor…"

"No buts Miss Parkinson. You should be happy that Mr. Zabini has even bothered to sit next to you" replied Snape.

He hated to gripe on one of his own but the girl was questioning him. He hated to be questioned.

"Now I want you all to prepare a perfect Felix Felicis. Bottle it with both you and your partners name on it before class ends. Come up and get the ingredients" said Snape before sitting down at his desk. He unfortunately still had First year essays to grade. No one had passed yet.

"I'll get the ingredients" said the girl.

Draco nodded.

* * *

The creature had practically tried to maul him. Harry was not a happy person as Madame Pomfrey placed ointment on his cheek. Hagrid had brought a Hippogriff to show to the students and of course he called on Harry. The Demon had never seen the blow coming until he was face down on the ground. The creature could sense that he was not human and tried to attack him. He managed to get away but not without making sure the beast got his just desserts. He could still hear the screams of the students as the Hippogriff's feathers, with skin attached, ripped off one by one. 

"Those bruises should disappear by tomorrow Mr. Potter" said Pomfrey.

She allowed him to leave after a lecture about how he should stay out of trouble.

Harry let out a sigh as he closed the Infirmary door. It was almost three o'clock and he had missed a much needed lunch. He still had not found the Angel and it seemed that it would have to wait until he had something eat. Harry had barely even turned the corner when he was unceremoniously slammed into a wall.

"My, my little bro. You're losing your touch" said a feminine voice.

"No, not this" Harry groaned.

He opened his eyes to find Siena glaring back at him. He suddenly let out a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" growled Siena.

"You're wearing a yellow and black bow. You're in Hufflepuff!" laughed Harry.

* * *

You Got Questions? I have vague answers.

**Sunshine Pie:** You know something? I haven't really decided yet.

**Priestess of Silvanus:** Siena will reveal that in all due time. Luci is Lucifer.


	14. How It Began 4

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 14:** How It Began 4

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria. She's simply the best.

**Disclaimer:** HP is not mine. Actually, I wouldn't want it to be mine. Like before, Siena is my essence.

**A/N:** none.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" thought Lilith. Though at the time the thought of turning down Luci's bet had pricked her pride, now that she was alone in the gathering darkness pride seemed a small comfort when compared with all the horrible things that could happen to her. Not since that final time when Adam had chased her though the forest, had she felt so scared and uncertain. Lilith swallowed and held her head up high. She refused to be scared any longer. She was strong, independent, and she could definitely handle this challenge…even if it killed her.

"I am just going to walk calmly through this forest and prove Luci wrong" said Lilith aloud.

The snapping of a twig shattered her feeble attempt to remain composed.

"So much for walking calmly" thought Lilith and she sprinted away from the sound.

A creature slowly came out into the clearing and sniffed the air. It let out a howl and took off running.

Luci sat at her throne sideways with her legs dangling over the edge. She was currently playing a silver flute that soothed the half-asleep panther lying on the floor. At least it was soothing somebody. Luci stopped playing and let out a sigh. The panther lazily lifted its head before putting back down again. He could feel the change of his mistress's attitude in the air and now was not the time for a scratch behind the ears.

"If she wasn't so proud I would not be worrying about her now" thought Luci as she got up and placed the flute in its place. Why was she worrying? She didn't care what happened to the stubborn Angel. Were Angels supposed to be stubborn? Suddenly, Luci heard the hunting howl of one of her creatures.

"Something isn't right" she thought as she walked over to the balcony.

Her panther shot up and began growling. He too could sense that things were off.

"Come Nekomi! We have to save Lilith!" shouted Luci as she ran out of the room.

* * *

**Heaven:**

"Get on your knees bitch" sneered Adam as he pushed Eve to the ground.

The girl silently pushed herself up and got on her knees. Her brown hair was dusty and threaded with leaves. Her cloth shirt was torn exposing her breast and her skirt was ripped to shreds.

"Now do what you were created to do. Serve me" said Adam.

He grabbed Eve's hair and yanked her towards his manhood. This one would pay for his last wife's indiscretions—he would make sure of that.

God watched silently before turning away. He had created a monster but he could not destroy something that was of his own flesh. And even if he could, it still wouldn't solve the problem. Maybe, there was another way. He regretfully tuned out Eve's scream and the slap that was heard next.


	15. Harry's Purpose

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter:** 15

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the story plot and Siena do.

**A/N:** Questions answered at the bottom.

* * *

Abel set his Astronomy books on his bed and flopped down beside them. His grandfather had sent him down to Earth to search for his brother but it was unsettling somehow. He had not seen his brother since the incident. Why after all this time?

Abel's thoughts were interrupted by a brown owl pecking at the window. He opened it and the owl flew in with great speed. It dropped the letter it was holding and quickly exited the same way it came in. Abel stared at the manila envelope with the Hogwarts seal for a moment before letting his thumb glide under the sealed flap. A small shiny Prefect's badge fell out onto his palm followed by a letter. It seemed that the previous Prefect could not handle the duties and because of Abel's outstanding credentials, he was appointed the new Prefect of Ravenclaw. Abel sighed. He wondered what God had put in his entry letter.

* * *

"Watch out Ginny!" shouted Lavender.

Ginny found herself tripping over her feet just seconds before a stone knight came toppling over. Peeves let out a peal of insane laughter before disappearing through one of the walls.

"That was close" said Ginny as Lavender helped her up.

Cain rolled his eyes. It was only a year ago that he had been assigned as the redhead's guardian demon. To this day, he could not figure out what was so important about the girl. Luci had told him that the girl would be part of a bigger picture but what kind of bigger picture were they talking about? Cain sighed as he watched Ginny stumble around a corner. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry watched Siena retie her bow. One thing he could say about his sister was that no matter what she did, she always did it gracefully.

They were both leaning against the wall that Siena had previously pinned him to.

"It's not funny. I was sorted into that stupid House because of some God forsaken rule" said Siena.

Harry continued to watch as she pulled the two ribbons.

"I will never forgive you Harry. You left us. You turned your back on your family, especially Judas" stated Siena. "How can you be so selfish?" she continued. Siena could feel her heart clenching with anger. She wanted answers. No, she needed them!

"I wasn't going to sit there and watch our world waste away. It's full of mutilated bodies of sinners and torture. It's a never ending cycle. She let it happen! She destroyed our home!" seethed Harry.

His fists were clenched so tightly that they drew blood. It was a habit that had been passed through the family. His mother had done it first when…

"She did it to save mot..."

Harry cut her off.

"Don't you dare call her our mother! Lililth is not my mother. I don't have any of her blood in me!" growled Harry.

"So what are you saying? That I'm contaminated because I'm a half blood? That our brother is contaminated because he's a full angel?" questioned Siena.

"That's different" said Harry.

"No it isn't. Why are you so angry at her?"

"She destroyed our home Siena. If she had of just stayed with her fuck-face of a partner then Hellena would still be glorious. I left because I knew if I didn't get revenge for mother, Judas, and you, we would never be happy" said Harry.

The blood was now falling onto the floor in a steady trickle.

Siena looked at his hands for a moment before grabbing hold of them. Harry stared at her as a gray glow surrounded his hands.

"The white of the angel and the black of a demon. Remember brother, there are always shades of gray. No matter how fucked up things get" said Siena as she let go.

The glow disappeared and Harry looked at his newly healed hands.

"Are you taking me back to Hellena?" whispered Harry.

"No. Besides I kind of like it here" said Siena.

"You're schizophrenic. One minute you're angry and the next thing I know you're being nice" laughed Harry.

"Mixed blood will do that to you" replied Siena.

* * *

SilverDragon1610: Yes…This is an H/D fic. I wouldn't have it any other way. As for Harry's Addiction, I deleted that story off this site a long time ago but I actually found it resting on another fanfiction site. Once this story is finished then I will post it back up.

GoddessMoonLady: You know…I haven't actually figured that out yet.

Lunacup: Yes..Yes he is.

Priestess of Silvanus: We all do. He's a complete jerk.

Questions? Comments? You know what to do.


	16. How It Began 5: The Final Chapter

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 16: How It Began 5:** Final Chapter

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the story plot and Siena do.

**A/N:** Harry considers Luci as his mother. He refuses to accept Lilith as his other parent because he blames her for Hellena's Destruction.

* * *

Lilith grunted as the strange creature shredded the skin of her back with its huge claws. She had never in her life seen a creature such as this. It was covered in gray, scraggly fur that was knotted with various twigs and leaves. Its yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight and saliva ran down the side of its bared mouth. Lilith's eyes widened as the creature let out a howl. 

"No, I won't let it end like this" thought Lilith.

The creature began to approach her. Lilith scrambled back along the grass, her fingers digging into the dirt, clinging for dear life.

"Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" shouted Lilith.

The last thing Lilith saw was the creature pouncing straight at her.

**Heaven:**

God stood at his gazing pool watching the scene unfold in Hellena. He watched as the creature feasted on Lilith's stomach. He would never understand the need for his sister's creation. She called it a Werewolf. It was a creation caught between the human and the animal world. God put a hand to his chest. He could feel Lilith's life force slipping away. It would only be a matter of time before she died. How funny it is that things seem to work out in the end. God got up and disappeared.

* * *

**Hell:**

The arrow flew steady and strong, piercing the Werewolf in the side. The beast had no time to whimper before it was engulfed in a black mass of matter. It fell to the side dead and its body sunk into the ground

"I'm too late" whispered Luci as she bent down towards Lilith's body.

The Angel's innards lay haphazardly on the ground. Her eyes were frozen in a state of panic and fear. Luci still could not understand. Didn't her brother make Lilith immortal?

"You can still save her" said a voice.

Luci's head snapped up to find her brother staring back down at her.

"You took her immortality you bastard!" growled Luci

"No sister, you did. She was only immortal in Heaven. Here, she is mortal" stated God.

"And when we're you going to tell me this? Huh? When!" shouted Luci.

She could feel her anger rising.

"Why does it matter? She's nothing but a bunch of dirt. Let her die. You were going to send her back anyway" said God.

He saw the smack coming. He wanted her riled up.

Luci stared at the red handprint on God's face. It disappeared moments later.

"You can't hurt me dear sister. Let the thing go. I'll make you another one" said God.

"What do you want?" asked Luci coldly.

"You know me so well Luci. I have two things actually" said God.

Luci gazed at Lilith, if she didn't do something soon, she would lose the Angel forever.

"First, I want you to use Eve to trick Adam. I made a grave mistake in creating him, but I have figured out something even better and through you I will have a reason to punish him. Secondly, I need the life of your world to support the new one that I'm going to create. I have to send them somewhere," explained God.

"Fuck you! No way am I going to do your dirty work!" shouted Luci.

"Well, I could always just send her back to Heaven and give her to Adam. Such a shame, though, to have a creature tortured for all eternity," replied God.

Luci stared at Lilith. Would she give up everything for this one person? Why?

"I'll do it," whispered Luci.

"Good. I knew you would" said God before disappearing.

Luci felt the tears forming behind her eyes as she watched all her creations fall to the ground lifeless and turn into the dust. Her once dense forest crumbled and disintegrated around her. She let out a single wail as her kingdom descended into eternal darkness. She would never cry again.

* * *

**Heaven:**

God could his hear his sister's cries, but he blocked them out. He knew taking away the life from her land would devastate her, but it had been an even exchange; life for life. He would bring life to Hellena once more, but only that of the evil. No more evil would be allowed in Heaven. He hoped that Luci would someday understand.


	17. Nightly Escapades

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 17:** Nightly Escapades

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the story plot and Siena do. The Bible…well, it doesn't really belong to anybody. There are so many authors.

**A/N:** none

* * *

Cain sat in the chair beside Ginny's bed. He watched the rise and fall of the girl's chest before turning his attention back to the stars outside. Only at night did he have time to mull over his own thoughts. Unfortunately, only thoughts of regrets surfaced. The memory was fresh in his mind like morning dew.

**:Flashback:**

"How is the garden?" asked a masculine voice.

Cain turned to find his brother Abel staring back at him. He was leaning into his herding staff with a smile on his face.

"It's going well. Better than last time. I just thank God for the rain this season. The drought last year nearly destroyed us" replied Cain.

He walked over to his brother and patted him on the back.

"How is the flock?"

Abel looked down at one of his lambs.

"Meddlesome. Always getting lost and of course I have to go look for them" he replied with a sigh.

Cain smiled.

"Are you ready for this sacrifice?" he asked.

Abel looked up at the sky.

"I think so. I know that God will smile upon both our offerings" replied Abel.

Cain picked up his basket of vegetables and led the way to the altars. He was very proud of this year's harvest. The tomatoes were big and ripe, the corn was a golden yellow, and all the other vegetables seemed to glow with life. The bleating of the lamb cut through his thoughts.

"Sorry little guy" whispered Abel to the lifeless lamb.

Abel's eyes widened suddenly when his lamb was covered by a white light and disappeared.

"The Lord has accepted your offering. Congratulations brother!" cheered Cain.

"Thanks. I'm sure he will accept yours just as he has accepted mine" replied Abel.

This was not to be so. Cain stood for a full hour and watched as his vegetables became limp on the altar.

"Did I not work hard enough? Why would God not accept it?" thought Cain angrily.

He threw the vegetable off the altar and stalked out into the field. Abel watched his brother and went to go comfort him.

"Why did he accept yours and not mine!" shouted Cain.

"I don't know brother. It's no use getting worked up over it. It's just a silly sacrifice," said Abel.

"A silly sacrifice? A silly sacrifice! Are my vegetables not good enough for the All Mighty God" shouted Cain.

"Stop Cain or you will invoke the Lord's wrath" said Abel harshly.

"I want to invoke his wrath. Smite me if you want God but I want answers! Why not my vegetables! Why not!" shouted Cain.

Abel could not bear for his brother to be hurt because of his anger. He rushed forth and grabbed Cain by the arms.

"Get off me!" shouted Cain before pushing his brother.

Abel stumbled back and fell to the ground. For Cain, it all went in slow motion. Abel falling backwards, the sound his head made when it hit a jagged rock. Blood splattered everywhere and Cain dropped to his knees, cradling his brother in his arms.

"Wake up Abel! Wake up!" cried Cain.

The tears streamed down his face.

"I killed my brother" he whispered.

Cain's eyes widened at the implication and he jumped up. He had to run. He would not be able to face his mother or father after such a sin. With one last look at Abel's body, he fled into the woods. Cain had only been there for a moment when a voice sounded out.

"Cain, where is your brother?" said the voice.

Cain knew that it was God. He was so ashamed to tell Him the truth.

"I don't know. Am I my brother's keeper?" replied Cain.

"I know of what you have done Cain. I can no longer feel your brother's life force. You must pay for your misdeed Cain. You will not longer have the power of growing food from the Earth and I cast you out into the world to wander it," said God.

Cain felt immense grief in his heart. He deserved the punishment. Death would be comforting.

"But, I shall place a mark on the back of your neck so that no one will kill you. If they do their punishment will be seven times that of yours" said God.

"I will do as you say Lord" whispered Cain. "I will do as you say".

**:End Flashback:**

Why had he just not stayed with his brother's body instead of running away like some coward? The only joy he felt was when he met his wife for the first time. She was so beautiful. He found her when he wandered into a town. He had not seen her since she ran away with his unborn child.

"I still love you Ari" he whispered.

* * *

Abel strolled down the halls doing his nightly patrol. Every now and again he would find a couple showing their affections and would have to usher them on. His stroll eventually led him to the West Tower. The owls slept peacefully inside except for one. Its gray feathers ruffled slightly when Abel approached it.

"I know Chael. I know. I'm a little late" whispered Abel as he pulled out a couple of owl treats from his left pocket.

The owl hooted softly and nibbled on the treats. Abel smiled. He had only been at Hogwarts for a short time and his best friend was an owl. Abel was so engrossed in feeding Chael that he never heard the creaking of the door.

* * *

Draco sat awake in his bed with his knees against his chest. His green curtains were drawn and the silver tassels lay at the end of the bed. He had dreamed about the train incident and immediately woke up with a start. He could still feel the warmth and security enveloping him. Yet, the vision of Jesus and another boy overrode his curiosity of the feeling. He could tell that his brother was in the beginning stages of falling in love. But why that vision and why had his father not told him? Did the mystery boy have something to do with Jesus's state now?

Draco closed his eyes and fell back into his pillow. So many questions but no answers to accompany them.

"Get away from my bed Blaise" he growled.

Draco raised an eyebrow as the curtains were drawn back.

"I'll give you time little Angel. But at some point I will either have you, either willingly or by force" replied Blaise.

"Over my dead body" sneered Draco.

Blaise smirked before drawing the curtains closed. Inside, Draco's heart was pounding wildly. He needed to get out of being Blaise's roommate. He had to talk to Professor Snape now. He waited a bit until Blaise's breathing slowed and crept out of his bed.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room with the fire lit. He, like Siena, had the habit of licking his forefinger before turning the page. He was currently reading "Enchiridion" by Epictetus, a Stoic philosopher. His favorite passage was,

"Let death and exile and every other thing which appears dreadful be daily before your eyes; but most of all death: and you will never think of anything mean nor will you desire anything extravagantly"

Harry laughed. Didn't Epictetus realize that mortals would always desire for things? It was ingrained in their minds since the beginning of time. A mortal who no longer fears death would desire it, waiting for it to come. Inevitability can lead to desire in countless ways. Harry closed the book and his thoughts drifted to his sister. Siena still did not know of his plan to kill God's son. She could never know. She would try to stop him and he would have to kill her.


	18. They Meet Again

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter:** 18

**Rated:** R

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but, Siena and the story plot do.

**A/N:** I'm not rushing this story. I'll finish it even if it takes 50 chapters to do so. I want all ends tied and all questions answered. Chapters will be short, sweet, and to the point. If you want a story where Draco and Harry fall in love by chapter 2 then this isn't it. Don't like, stay away from story.

* * *

Siena crept into the owlery, studying the figure before her. The boy had chocolate brown hair and from his whispering, he looked to be talking to one of his owls.

"Aren't Prefects suppose to be patrolling the hall?" she asked.

Siena watched as the boy whipped around, his Prefect badge glinting in the moonlight. She laughed a bit before heading over to her raven Kimora who resided next to a snowy white owl.

"You should be in your dormitory," said Abel.

"I should be but I'm not. Write me up if you dare," stated Siena.

Abel wasn't sure what to say.

"Be a good Prefect and go bother someone else" said Siena as she petted Kimora.

"Now wait a minute," started Abel but he trailed off when he got a good look at the girl.

Siena had turned and was looking him straight in the eyes. He had never seen such eyes before. They were a royal purple with specks of amber.

"Your eyes…" whispered Abel.

Siena furrowed her brows in confusion.

"They are the most beautiful purple I had ever seen" he finished.

Siena's eyes widened. How did he know her true eye color? No one could see them but…

* * *

"I'm definitely lost" thought Draco as he traveled around Hogwarts. It was very easy to get lost in a school when you don't know your way around.

"Don't panic" he whispered as he made his way up a flight of stairs.

Suddenly, the stairs began to move and Draco stumbled backwards. He let out a scream before his head connected with one of the steps, knocking him unconscious. His limp body fell down about ten steps before finally landing on the bottom one. He lay sprawled where the staircases met and would have been crushed into the floor if a strong pair of arms had not grabbed him in the nick of time.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" whispered Harry as held the blond haired boy in his arms.

He had decided to do a little exploring after tiring of Epictetus. There was only so much of the philosopher that he could take. He had exited the portrait to find that the stairs were changing. At the bottom he saw a boy about to be crushed and could not help but fold his arms and smile. He would be the first one here to witness the death and therefore had legal rights to send the boy straight to Hellena, regardless of his innocence.

Harry was content to sit back and watch the show when suddenly he felt his body jerking towards the stairs. He tried to fight whatever had entered his body but it was to no avail. The next thing he knew, his wings had burst from his back and he was flying down the stairs to save the boy.

Now, here he was with a stranger in his arms. Harry winced as he placed the blonde on the floor. He took his right hand and touched his back. His fingers came back stained with crimson. His wings had not been out in years. Harry felt himself becoming angry. Something had entered his body and he did not like it. It wasn't a good feeling to know that someone could take over your actions at any moment.

He looked down at the boy on the floor. He was wearing a Slytherin emblem on his ripped robe.

"Must have snagged on one of the steps" thought Harry as he picked the Slytherin up.

"You have something to do with this and I'm going to find out why" whispered Harry.

Blaise watched with narrowed eyes as Draco's body disappeared around the corner. He had watched the boy slip out of the room and decided to follow him. He clenched his teeth, Draco was his and he would have to teach the dark haired boy a lesson he would never forget.

* * *

God smiled and rubbed his hands together. He knew the slight push to his son would not harm him and he planned accordingly. God knew that Harry would not save Draco willingly and had sent an angel to enter his body. It would only be a matter of time before his plan went into effect. Blaise was a thorn in his plans but he was sure that Harry was capable of handling it. 


	19. Headmaster Woes

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but the idea of THOHAH and Siena do.

**A/N:** Now, the story gets even darker. If you can't handle this story then don't read it. From now on, things will not be as pretty as rainbows and sunshine. Oh..Definite OOC

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched as gray smoke drifted around in front of his nose. He coughed a bit and reached for the blue handkerchief on the right side of his desk.

"Does my smoking bother you Albus?" asked a smooth masculine voice.

"No, no, of course not," said Albus before coughing into his handkerchief.

The man's smile was illuminated by the moonlight peeking through half closed shutters.

"Tell me something Albus. Tell me how an evil son of a bitch like you gets a job working as the "lovable but humble" Headmaster of Hogwarts?" asked the man.

Albus wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I do not know what you speak of," he replied.

"Don't be a fool Albus. I have been watching you for years now and I know all about your evil deeds. Especially, the one you did right here on your desk last week," said the man before tapping his ash out onto the floor.

Albus rubbed his beard. How did this stranger know of his sinful deed?

"I know everything Albus. I know how you keep Susan Bones coming back to you. I didn't take you for the threatening type. But I suppose that's what it takes to get a little underage pussy," said the man.

He stood up and leaned forward on the desk.

"Listen up Albus and listen up good. I'll keep your dirty little secret to myself if you do me a small favor," he said.

"I can have you arrested by the ministry," said Albus.

Before Albus knew it, a hand had grabbed him by the neck and the cigar had moved dangerously close to his eye.

"Don't fuck with me Albus. You'll do as I say or the whole Wizarding World will know of your taste for young girls," hissed the man.

"I-I-I'll do whatever you want," stuttered Albus.

"Good," replied the man before covering Albus's mouth and pressing the cigar into the unfortunate headmaster's eye.

* * *

Draco felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Feeling someone carrying him, he managed to open his eyes and take a look at the face of his savior. Long black hair was carelessly held back. It was too dark to see what it was held back by but his savior's piercing green eyes glowed eerily in the gloom. Not even the moon could cast light on eyes in that way. Before he could ask the mysterious stranger's name, he once again felt his world go black.

Harry briefly looked down at the boy before placing him in front of the Slytherin dorms.

"He's yours now," said Harry loudly before turning around.

Blaise stepped from behind a statue and watched the Gryffindor disappear down the corridor.

"You will never again touch what's mine," whispered Blaise before picking up the unconscious Draco.

Blaise walked into the Slytherin dorm never noticing Harry's watchful eyes.

"No one threatens me and gets away with it," thought Harry before he too went back to his own dorm.

* * *

**Hellena:**

"She's not coming back with him is she?" asked Lilith.

Luci let out a sigh before placing her fork down on the plate.

"No, she isn't. But I expected this of Siena. Our children will never come back to this place," replied Luci before pushing herself away from the long table.

"You blame me for this, don't you?" whispered Liltih.

"My question is do you blame yourself".

Lilith watched as her wife left the banquet room before getting up from the table.

"Can I do anything else for you Mistress Litlith?" asked a small red minion.

"Yes, take me to my son Judas" she replied.

* * *

**The Owlery:**

Siena shook the thoughts out of her head. Only a Demon or Angel could see the true color of her eyes. It was better to wait and watch the boy before confirming her suspicions.

"Only who can see your eyes?" asked Abel.

Siena grinned.

"Only those with a penchant for finding the smallest details in things" she said before walking out of the owlery.

Abel watched the girl go, hoping that he would see her again.


	20. Untitled 2

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter:** 20

**Rated:** M

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but Siena and the story plot do.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with a mind-splitting headache and visions of a pair of green eyes. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and groaned as his body protested the movement. 

"You shouldn't move so quickly" said Blaise before placing his hands on the back of Draco's shoulders.

Draco immediately stiffened at the contact. The boy had climbed onto his bed and was now invading his personal space.

"Don't touch me and get off my bed Zabini" gritted Draco as best as he could.

"Relax Draco. You should be thanking me for saving your life last night. I'm the one who carried you into our room" said Blaise.

He made sure to press his body against Draco's and nearly moaned.

Draco tried to push the taller boy away but failed miserably. He knew that Blaise wasn't the one who saved him last night and inside he was trembling with fright. Blaise was stronger than he was and right now he just needed to get away.

"You're mine Draco. Remember that" whispered Blaise.

"Blaise, why don't you keep your two inch dick in your pants and realize that Drakey loves me, not you," sneered Pansy.

"How did you get in here you little bitch?" asked Blaise.

"My five year old cousin's locking charms are stronger than yours" replied Pansy.

Draco took this opportunity to unlatch himself from Blaise's hold, pushing past Pansy and out the door.

"This is all your fault, you common slut!" screeched Pansy, shooting a murderous glare at Blaise.

"Pansy, why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself. Better yet, let me do it for you" growled Blaise as he stalked over to her.

"You can't kill me Blaise. They would have you in Azakaban faster than you can get your dick up." said Pansy.

Suddenly, Pansy found herself pushed up against a wall.

"Don't underestimate me Parkinson or you might find yourself lying in a pool of your own blood" hissed Blaise before stalking out of the door.

* * *

**Hufflepuff Common Room:**

Siena grabbed her Transfiguration book before heading out of the common room. She was in deep thought as she walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom. She could not get her mind off the brown-haired boy that she met in the owlery. He could see the true color of her eyes and that meant trouble. The only question was why was the Angel or Demon here in Hogwarts. Siena was determined to figure it out.

"Smoking will kill you" she said suddenly.

Harry appeared out from the shadows and watched the smoked swirl in front of him. A boy by the named of Seamus had given him a pack of Re'em's, one of the Wizarding World's own cigarettes.

"It would if I wasn't immortal." said Harry before taking another drag.

Siena shook her head and snatched the cigarette out of his hand, putting it to her mouth.

"I'm sure that we're going to get caught" she said.

"Maybe, but what is life without a little danger" replied Harry.

"Harry, according to you, danger is gutting someone ten paces in front of the police" said Siena.

Harry took back his cigarette and pushed a stray hair out of his face.

"Something's on your mind. You only wear your hair down when things get a bit confusing or when you're going to kill someone" said Siena.

"Nothing gets pass you sister" replied Harry.

He flicked the cigarette to the side and watched as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll make a deal with you Siena. You tell me what's on your mind and I'll tell you what's on mine" he continued.

Siena thought about it for a moment.

"I'd rather keep this thought to myself for a while" said Siena.

Harry smiled a bit before turning to go to class.

"So would I Siena. So would I" replied Harry.

Siena watched his retreating figure before continuing on to class. Professor McGonagall hated when students were late.


	21. A Sinful Place

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 21:** A Sinful Place

**Rated:** R

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**A/N:** Well, as you can see I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update often but I can't promise with the school workload that I have. But, I do know that I have not abandoned my stories.

* * *

Harry slid into his chair and waited for the two tag-alongs to come in. It seemed that everywhere he went, Hermione and Ron were quick to latch on, following him all around the school. He hated the constant company, but more than that, Hermione's incessant talking was driving him crazy. Muggle Studies this or Astronomy that, he really didn't give a fuck what the twit had to say. Ron on the other hand just nodded his head at everything his little girlfriend said. The redhead didn't even have the balls to correct his girlfriend when she called him a mindless twit. But then again, the comment wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh Harry! Ron and I were so worried when we couldn't find you in the common room. You should have told us you were coming to class early," squealed Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes and waited for Ron's token comment.

"Yeah mate," said Ron as he nodded his head.

Harry gritted his teeth before forcing a wide smile.

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry. I just wanted a little time to myself. I didn't know that it would worry you," he said.

"That's okay Harry. Are you depressed? Do you want to talk about it? We're your friends and we're here to lend a hand or a sympathetic ear or anything else you need" replied Hermione earnestly.

Harry shook his head no and watched as the two took their "supposed" respective seats on each side of him. Hermione on his left and Ron on his right.

"Can you believe it? We finally get a religion course here at Hogwart's! I am so excited! Think about all the wonderful things that you can learn about Harry's and my religion Ron" said Hermione.

"Um, what are you again Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione glowered at him.

"I am aCatholic of course," said Hermione with a sniff.

Now, Harry knew who Catholics were and Hermione was not one of them. If anything, she deserved to be rotting in Hellena while coyotes ripped at her flesh.

"I didn't know you were a Catholic too Harry" said Ron.

"I'm n--" , but before Harry could finish his sentence the door flew open.

* * *

Draco placed his hand on his chest in order to calm his racing heart. He didn't want to be in this school of sin anymore. All he wanted to do was go home to Heaven and curl up in his bed. Why did he have to make this journey? This passage? Did his brother go through the same thing? Draco's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of Pansy's voice filled the hall.

"Oh Drakey Poo? Where are you?"

He had to escape. He needed a place to hide; to get away.

"I want to disappear" whispered Draco.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms grab him and he disappeared into the wall just as Pansy came running around the corner. Finding nothing but an empty hallway, Pansy deflated.

"I could have sworn I heard something" she sighed, before walking away.

"Are you okay Draco?" asked a voice.

Draco whirled around and was shocked to find Abel looking back at him.

"Abel! What are you doing here?" asked the blonde Angel before grabbing his friend into a hug.

"I was sent here by your father to find my brother. Cain ishere in Hogwart's somewhere but I have yet to find him" replied Abel.

"I'm sure you will find him my friend. I'm just happy to have someone else here with me in this sinful place" said Draco.

"Yes, Hogwart's is full of its own evilness but it is the inhabitants that make it so, not the building itself" said Abel.

Draco bit his lower lip and took a moment to look at his surroundings. He'd been so shocked to see Abel that he'd completely forgotten about the fact that they'd literally gone through a wall.

"What is this place?" asked Draco as he walked towards a desk.

The room itself was small and dreary, and it held no intimate warmth. The desk was moldy and caked with dust, papers littered the floor, and a broken chair resided in the right corner.

"I think this place used to be a professor's office but that is just a guess" said Abel.

Draco poked around a little more before tripping over something.

"Are you alright?" asked Abel.

"Yeah, but I wonder what I tripped over" said Draco.

He bent down to pick up the hard object off the floor. It, too, was covered in dust and as he moved his hand across it, he found a smooth surface.

"I think I know who this office belonged to" said Draco.

"Who?" asked Abel.

"Helga Hufflepuff"


	22. Angelina DeaThrena

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

** By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter 22: **Angelina DeaThrena

**Rated:** M

**Beta: **Maria, who I thank for betaing all my stories.

**A/N:** School is over.

"Stop drooling Ron," hissed Hermione before reaching around Harry and pinching her boyfriend in the side.

Ron cringed and muttered an apology.

The woman who Ron happened to be drooling over was the new professor at Hogwarts. She hadn't been present at the feast, making this her first encounter with the students.Her blue robe clung a bit to her body and swayed with her hips as she walked. Her long red hair hungin a tight braid. A smile graced her face while she scanned the room with her green eyes. The professoropened a carpet bag and pulled out a medium sized bookthat shelaid on her desk.

"My name is Angelina DeaThrena. You may call me Professor DeaThrena or Miss DeaThrena. If anyone so much as thinks of calling me Angelina they will find themselves ina nasty predicament," she said.

Before she could continue a hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Miss"

"Granger. Professor DeaThrena I was wondering why we don't have a book in this course." said Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger, if you would put your pretty little hand down and not interrupt then maybe I could get to that part" said Professor DeaThrena.

Hermione's face turned red and she let out a snort.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for your rudeness Miss Granger. This is not a good way to start of the year for your house" said Professor DeaThrena.

She waved her hands in the air and a tattered book appeared before each student.

"As you can see, these are not new books. These, my students, have been used by many before you. Can anyone read the title out loud for the class?" she asked.

Neville tentatively raised his hand.

"Go ahead little Gyffindor"

"It says The Gospels" read Neville.

"Yes, yes it does. You see, the Bible that you know of today didn't exist until the Church decided it was necessary to falsify the religion of the Lord," said Professor DeaThrena.

She watched as Hermione's hand shot up in the air once again, but this time she ignored it.

"I know many of you may find it hard to believe this truth. But then again, many of you have been brainwashed by the churches of today. Some of you don't even know who God is or who is Jesus it. But today, you will find out"

Harry raised an eyebrow before leaning forward in his chair. Before he entered this class, he had no interest in learning about the bastards of Heaven but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that maybe this class could help him find out their weaknesses.

"The Gospels as you can tell by its thickness is made up of forty Gospels. We only have enough time this year to probably cover ten to fifteen. If you open up your books we will learn about our first gospel" said Professor DeaThrena.

A few gasps were heard as eyes peered at the title of the first gospel.

"Ahh yes, I love to start off my first class with my favorite gospel, The Gospel of Judas"

"But there can be no such thing Professor!" shouted Hermione. "It is sacrilegious and I refuse to read some hoax of a gospelbythe man who sent Jesus to his death"

In one swift movement Professor DeaThrena was in front of Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"If you don't like what I teach her Miss Granger then by all means do leave us. But know that if you do, it will be an automatic failureof the class," stated Professor DeaThrena.

"You can't do that! You can't come in here teaching us lies about that traitor"

Harry felt himself becoming angry at Hermione's comments. No one talked about his brother that way. It would be so easy to just slit her throat and watch as her blood spilled onto the floor.

"Goodbye Miss Granger and if anyone feels the same way they too can follow her out the door" stated the Professor.

Hermione huffed as she grabbed her belongings.

"Well, come on! Will you allow her to fill your head with lies?" asked Hermione.

No one moved. Harry hid the smirk that was forming on his face. He watched as she glared at Ron who quickly got up and grabbed his things. She tried to do the same to Harry but it didn't work.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Harry. What would the Catholic church think of you?"spat Hermione.

"I don't think they would say anything Hermione considering I'm not Catholic" Harry replied smugly.

Hermione grabbed Ron and stormed out of the classroom. Harry chuckled to himself before meeting the eyes ofthe Professor. The only place he had seen such green eyes was in his own reflection. She smiled at Harry before walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Well, I believe we've had enough excitement for the day. I will let you out early and we will learn about The Gospel of Judas next class"  
The students nodded and left the classroom.


	23. Draco's Search

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By: **Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter 23:** Draco's Search

**Rated:** M

**Beta: **Maria

**A/N: **If you are going to write a flame then you might want to put your name. It doesn't make sense to me that you have the courage to write it but you don't have the courage to put your name. This is my story and if you don't like the way it is written then just hit the back button. Oh and one more thing, I don't like people taking their anger out on me because they are having a bad day. Obviously, my story is not worth the cursing and the capital letters.

* * *

"Who is Helga Hufflepuff?" asked Abel. 

"I don't know who she is but at least we know that this was her room" replied Draco.

The two lapsed into silence for a moment before it was broken by Abel's voice.

"So, who was that girl?"

"Pansy. She's been pursuing me since I stepped foot in this damned place. There's also a boy named Blaise who thinks I'm his personal property. I just want them to go away!" Draco finished in a rush.

"You must fight back little Dragon. Just because you are pure doesn't mean you can allow people to walk all over you," said Abel.

"I try to Abel but I find myself shutting down inside. I even managed to sneak out of my dorm the other night just to get away from them but wherever I go trouble follows" said Draco.

"What do you mean trouble follows you?" asked Abel.

Draco wondered if he should tell Abel of his savior.

"No" he thought. He would find his savior on his own.

"Nevermind. I have to get going anyway, I have class in about fifteen minutes," said Draco before placing the name plaque on the desk and disappearing through the wall.

Abel bit his lip for a moment before walking out. He knew that Draco was hiding something but the Angel wasn't his mission. He needed to find his brother and along the way he would find out who the purple-eyed girl was.

* * *

Draco sat in the Great Hall pushing around his glazed carrots. He was thinking about how to find his savior. He knew that the boy had green eyes and long black hair but that was it. He didn't even know what house the other boy was in. Draco found himself becoming angry and pushed some of his hair behind his right ear. How would he find one person in this crowded school? He stood up in a huff and before Pansy could ask where he was going the blonde slapped his plate, causing the contents to spill all over Blaise's robe. Draco stormed out of the hall with all eyes on him. 

Harry had been watching the blonde whose name he found out to be Draco from a very helpful Ravenclaw. This was the first time he was able to study the Slytherin more closely.

At one point, when Draco brushed his hair away from his face, Harry was allowed a glimpse of ice blue eyes. It was not long after that when he saw a plate go crashing into another boy's lap. Harry remembered him as the one who threatened him the other night and frowned. The boy was lucky to be getting just carrots in his lap. Harry watched Draco storm out and decided this would be the time to meet him again.

* * *

"I don't do parties" said Siena as a boy tried to push a blue envelope into her hand. 

"But you don't understand. It's not just any party. It's one of the famous Ravenclaw parties. It's by invitation only and only the hottest girls and guys can come," said the boy.

"And like I said I don't do parties,"

Anthony Goldstein stood for a moment, watching Siena walk down the hall. He had to get her to come to the party tonight. She was one of the first girls on the list after the boys had seen her studying in the library. No self-respecting Ravenclaw boy could pass up a cute and studious girl. He only had one chance left and if he didn't get her, the boys would kill him.

"There will be alcohol!" he shouted. Luckily there wasn't a professor around to hear it.

Siena stopped for a moment and laughed to herself. The boy was trying so hard to get her to come to this party and he'd even tried using alcohol to do it, but what he didn't know was that she didn't drink. She was about to say no yet again when a thought came to her. The boy in the owlery was from Ravenclaw and maybe he would be at the party. Siena walked back and Anthony gave her the envelope.

"Then I just might have to check out one of these famous Ravenclaw parties," said Siena with a smile before once again walking away.

Anthony smiled and gave himself a pat on the back.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed staring at a blue envelope. She could not believe that she had been invited to one of the Ravenclaw parties. It was a well known fact that every house except Slytherin was invited and it was another well known fact that the Slytherins could throw a better party. The Ravenclaws made the parties seem special because of the invitations but George and Fred had told her once that the music was lame and the alcohol was weak.

"Maybe it will be different this year" thought Ginny.

Sitting beside Ginny, Cain watched as she opened the envelope. He honestly didn't feel like going to a party. He wouldn't be able to enjoy it because he would be making sure Ginny didn't drink any drug laced punch or was too drunk to stand on her own two feet.

Ginny place the envelope under her pillow and went to go find Lavender.

"Maybe she got an envelope too" thought Ginny.

* * *

Draco put his hands over his face. He was horrified at what he'd done in the Great Hall and couldn't even figure out where the anger had come from. He had never been angry in his entire life, but he could feel the satisfaction building at the thought of Blaise's face when the carrots spilled all over him. Why did he feel so good about something so wrong? Draco shook his head for a moment. He was supposed to be putting on an act, not becoming the person he was pretending to be. Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was outside until he felt the rain. He sat down on the stone steps and allowed the rain to pelt against his body. 

"Haven't you heard that self pity gets you nowhere?" asked a masculine voice.

Draco slowly turned around and his eyes widened. Before him a boy in a Gryffindor robe leaned against a pillar with a smirk on his face. His black hair was tied back with a red ribbon and his green eyes looked as though he was gazing into Draco's soul. Draco knew those eyes. This was the boy who had saved him.

"What would you know?" Draco snapped. He had to keep up his appearance…

Harry raised his right eyebrow. He pushed himself off of the pillar and headed towards the Slytherin.

"I know a lot of things. I know when someone is pitying themselves and I know when things are not what they seem," said Harry as he circled around the blonde.

"I could say the same thing," whispered Draco. He found that the closeness of the other boy was making his heart beat erratically and he tried to control his breathing. He could also feel the darkness emanating from the Gryffindor.

"How so little one?" asked Harry as he stared into the ice blue eyes that he'd first seen at dinner.

"I can feel the darkness around you. No human can be that evil," said Draco.

Harry smiled.

"Aren't you a smart one? So then maybe you can tell me who made me save you," said Harry.

"I don't understand" said Draco.

"But I think you do. You see, I was perfectly content letting you die that night. Your soul would have been mine to torture and to play with," said Harry.

Draco found himself stepping back as the boy came closer to him.

"You're a demon," whispered Draco.

But before Harry could reply a voice interrupted his.

"What are you doing with him Draco?" sneered Blaise.

Draco was thankful for the interruption but he hated the fact that it was Blaise.

"None of your business Blaise," gritted Draco before walking past Harry.

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm.

"You are mine. Remember that," Blaise growled.

Draco yanked his arm free and walked away.

Harry watched as Blaise walked towards him. The aura radiating off the Slytherin felt strangely familiar. It was odd and misplaced. It was as if the soul had been placed into an empty shell. Then it hit him. He knew whose soul it was.

"Well, well, well, it seems that our little Jack has found himself a new home," said Harry.

"How do you know who I am?" asked a startled Blaise.

Harry ignored the question and continued on.

"When did you start liking boys Jack? Wasn't it girls that you used to cut open and kill on the streets of London?" asked Harry.

"Those prostitutes were just like my mother; dirty and worthless," hissed Blaise.

"Why are you here Jack? Who sent you back? Last I heard you were serving time in Limbo even though everyone knows you should have gone straight to Hell," said Harry as he stalked towards the boy.

"None of your goddamn business. I don't know who you are and I don't care. Just stay away from my domain and I just might not have to hurt you," said Blaise.

"We'll see about that Jack. We'll see," replied Harry.

Blaise clenched his jaw after the Gryffindor had walked away. He didn't know why the boy was here but he was treading on dangerous territory. If Draco found out who he was then everything would be ruined. He needed to get rid of the boy now and he knew just who to contact. The one who sent him to Earth in the first place.

* * *

**Albus's Office:**

Albus sat in his office with a black patch over his left eye. Madame Pomfrey had told him to wear it until his eye grew back in a couple of weeks. He was currently sifting through the time schedules of two of his newest students. The man wanted him to keep an eye on the two boys in exchange for keeping his secret.

"Draco Beelzebub and Harry Yahweh" he thought. "What unusual names"

The creaking of his office door alerted him to another presence.

"Hello Susan,"

A smile graced the headmaster's face as the young girl sat in the chair in front of his desk. The fear in her face still managed to make him hard.

"The mission can wait" he thought. He had something much more important to attend to.


	24. The Plot Thickens

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter 24:** The Plot Thickens

**Rated:** M

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer:** HP does not belong to me but this story plot and Siena do.

**A/N:** If anyonoe gets confused then I apologize before hand. Hopefully, things will become clearer in the next few chapters. I know there are a lot of characters and they all I serve a purpose in this story. If you any questions just message me.

* * *

**Monday Night: 10:50 pm**

Angelina hummed a tune as she brushed her long red hair in front of her dresser mirror. Her first day had been a hard one filled with know-it-all students and unfinished lessons, but the most pain had come to her heart when she finally saw her child. She had not seen him since the day he was born. He was all grown up now and her chest tightened at the knowledge that she could never hold or love him openly.

Angelina put her brush down and began to braid her hair. She would not make a move just yet. She would bide her time and watch him from afar.

Angelina smiled a bit. She'd noticed that he had her eyes. From afar, his eyes looked just like Luci's but upon closer inspection, the darker shade of green around his iris revealed the blood flowing through his veins.

"And what I have done to deserve such a great honor as to be in your presence?" asked Angelina out loud.

"You're not supposed to be here," said God.

Angelina turned to her right and found the creator of most of the world sitting on her bed.

"And neither are you. Shouldn't you be somewhere answering the prayers of those lowly mortals?"

"What is your business here?" asked God.

Angelina laughed.

"Don't ask me that stupid question. You know full well why I'm here. I just think you want the luxury of hearing it straight from my mouth,"

"I have certain plans for Harry and Draco and I don't want you ruining them."

"I know what your plans are. You think that you can join Heaven and Hell in harmony and peace by getting those two together. But I beg to differ. Arioch hates you and everything that your pathetic Heaven stands for,"

"How can you say something like that Angelina when you once enjoyed that world?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it once but that was before I met her and before you ruined everything!"

"There were events that needed to be set in motion and I would not allow your love for Luci to interfere,"

"But I found a way to didn't I? Arioch is my and Luci's child and you will not use him as one of your pawns" spat Angelina.

"He is not your Arioch anymore Angelina. He is Harry now and always will be,"

"Just how Draco will always be Draco?" she asked.

God stiffened at her words. Memories from a long ago came rushing back and he shook his head to get rid of them.

"She knows that you changed his name. I think you should step lightly God because she won't stand for another one of her children getting hurt."

"So I guess it's safe to assume that you work for her now," said God

"You know what assuming does God? It makes an ass out of u and me and I am no ass. You, however, are the biggest ass of them all,"

God chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Angelina.

"You know, if your little plan backfires it will probably start to work in my favor,"

"And just why do you think?"

"Because I'm God and I know everything," he stated before disappearing from the room.

* * *

Siena stared at the moon outside of the dorm window. She could tell what the time was just by watching the shadows of the trees outside. Right now it was eleven minutes past eleven and the only thing she had done so far to get ready for the party was pin her hair up with a dragon shaped clip. To tell the truth, she was purposely taking her time. She hated parties because she hated the feel of the energy. A long time ago she would have been able to handle the onslaught of the Seven Sins but now it just left her weak and disoriented.

Before she left Hellena it was her job to kill those that the seven sins. She would kill them in the most gruesome manner and take their souls with her. The bodies of the dead would be found the next morning by passerbyers. During that time her work had been compared to that of Jack the Ripper and called her a copycat.. Siena chuckled to herself. If they only knew that the son of a bitch had copied her. But, none of that mattered anymore. She gave up that life in order to get away from her overprotective mother.

"Such a hypocrite!" she thought. "My mother would allow to me to collect souls but then keep me locked up afterwards,"

When would her mother realize that not everyone was going to end up like Judas? Siena knew what her brother wanted. He wanted to see Jesus again but their stubborn mother won't allow it. But Siena also knew that her uncle could not be trusted. Siena shook her head and decided that she would not think about the past or the current circumstances. She had a party to get to and a man to find.

* * *

"I sent you here to do one goddamn thing and you somehow manage to screw it up! How do you screw up something as simple as killing my brother?" shouted the man.

Blaise watched the man pace back and forth angrily. They were currently talking in the center of the Forbidden Forest where even the animals made sure to steer clear of the dark presence.

"You never told me how attractive your brother is Adam. I don't want to kill him. I would rather have him beneath me screaming my name,"

Adam stopped pacing and walked over to Blaise. He grabbed the Slytherin by his shirt and threw him up against a tree.

"Because of your fascination, Jack," he spat venomously, "I now have to worry about Lucifer's demon spawn walking around. Those demons disgust me and when I finally get rid of my father and the competition to the throne I will get rid of them all!"

Adam let Blaise go and watched him fall to the ground before continuing.

"I want the demon and my brother dead now! Get rid of your unhealthy obsession and get the job done!"

"Just give to me until the end of the week and you will have your kingdom," said Blaise before making his way back to Hogwart's.

Adam watched his assassin's retreating form and felt like tearing his hair out. He should have gotten rid of Jack a long time ago and given someone else the job. It was too late now, however, since the wheels had already been set in motion. He had been planning the takeover of Heaven for centuries and he would not allow the mistakes of another to keep it from happening.

"I wish I could have done that shit myself" he thought angrily.

But Adam knew that only a demon could destroy an Angel's body and soul and vice versa. If Jack didn't have Draco dead by the end of the week then he would personally kill the demon pawn slowly and painfully.


	25. It Was Just Supposed To Be A Party

The Heirs of Heaven and Hell

Chapter: 25

By: Celeste Jacobs

Beta: Maria

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me but Siena does. As for the Bible, lets not start taking sides.

* * *

If Anthony Goldstein could have described to you what he had seen, he probably would have used some big word that would make you reach for the dictionary. But, we'll settle for two words instead of one.

Oh baby.

The Ravenclaw patted his laughing friends Leo and Cami on the shoulders.

"What's up Tony?" asked Cami.

"That's what's up," replied Anthony as he pointed to the entrance of the common room.

There she was. The girl that every boy in Ravenclaw had been dying to get their hands on.

"I'm going to ask her to dance," said Leo suddenly.

"Don't be stupid. Right after she turns you down, I'll be leading her to do the dance floor," said Cami.

"Not if your legs are broken,"

Anthony never noticed his two friends wrestling on the floor.

------------------

Siena stood in front of the door of the common room with an air of confidence. Her dragon clip shone brightly against her black hair. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black corset top. The corset was tied together with a light purple ribbon and had rhinestones in various places. On her feet, she wore a pair of black slip ins.

She had barely taken two steps when she was hit by a powerful energy. On the outside, she looked calm and collected but Siena felt like a war was raging inside of her as her body greedily took in the thing that it missed most.

The sins of others.

To her it felt like the onslaught lasted for hours, but it was only a mere minute. When the pain was over, Siena felt an old enemy awakening inside of her. It was the same enemy that had caused fear and chaos in London many centuries ago and the same one she tried to keep at bay. She couldn't stop it now. She would allow her birthright to take over and never again forsake it.

* * *

Abel shivered slightly when he felt the hairs on his neck start to rise. He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room. He couldn't see anyone staring at him but he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Abel decided to go to his dorm and get away from the eyes and the party. He personally did not enjoy watching drunk people throw up in corners and the stares the women were giving him were annoying. He couldn't put his finger on it but they didn't seem quite right. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against his bedroom door. One of the perks of being a Prefect was that he could have a room to himself. It was fine with him since he mainly liked staying to himself. His fellow Ravenclaws tried to get to know him but he would just smile shyly and walk away. He didn't know why but he just didn't like being around people all that much and as far as he knew, he had been like this all his life.

Abel lay down on his on bed with his hands behind his head. Whenever it was quiet like this, his mind would bring him memories of the past. He remembered how his father used to beat him and call him stupid while his mother cried. He used to hate his mother. She never stood up for her children and she allowed their lives to be a living hell for her own benefit. While his father's attention was on him or his brother Cain, she would slink off into another room away from the anger and the cries. It took centuries for him to get over his hatred of the woman and even now he couldn't even bring himself to mention her name.

The only person he ever loved in his family was his brother Cain. He was the only person that protected him from the beatings. Childhood had been cruel to him and it saddened Abel that his brother couldn't go to Heaven with him. He never understood why God kept his brother away. His death was an accident and Cain should have been given a second chance. Instead, his brother was marked and forced to roam the earth. Cain's wife, who Abel hated with a passion, left his brother for another man. But, Cain never knew that. He never thought badly of anyone.

He hadn't even found his brother in this school. Where was he? Why was it taking so long? He hated it here. The only thing that made this place bearable, and even then only for a couple of minutes, was finding Draco and that girl. That girl with the purple eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers and he felt drawn to her. Abel bit his lip. She was beautiful.

He decided that since he didn't want to go back to the party he would go to sleep instead. He was just about to whisper a spell to turn off the lights when there was a knock at the door. Abel groaned loudly and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the object of his earlier thoughts standing in his doorway.

"Dance with me," she said.

Abel stared at her for a moment before replying.

"What?"

The girl smiled.

"I said dance with me,"

Abel let the girl take his hand and lead him to the middle of the room. Thoughts of his brother were pushed to the back of his mind when he felt her press against him. Abel had lost all coherent thought and on top of it all he had never learned how to dance. He'd never socialized much in Heaven and he'd never thought that he would pay for it later.

Siena smiled to herself. It seemed that she would have to teach the boy what to do and she was not missing out on her favorite song. If it wasn't for her Fergie wouldn't be even singing Glamorous at all.

"I can tell you're a first timer. Let me show you how," she whispered.

Abel watched her turn around and his breath hitched when he felt her bottom against him.

Siena leaned the back of her head onto Abel's shoulder and ground her body against his. She felt euphoric and his scent was making her feel intoxicated. The only thing that mattered to Siena was her personal enjoyment and the feeling of Abel's body against hers.

* * *

If someone were to tell Harry that one day he would be kissing an Angel, he would have laughed in their face and then ripped out their spinal cord. He didn't understand it. One minute he was walking to some Ravenclaw party and the next thing he knew he was slamming an Angel up against a wall and kissing the life out of him. Harry held back a moan as he felt the boy's groin grinding up against his own. What was his name? Dammit! He couldn't concentrate!

"Say my name" whispered the Angel.

For fucks sake! What was the damn boy's name?

"Please"

Harry could kill a man in a second but the moan of an Angel was making him weak. He couldn't allow this. He was supposed to be killing this boy not unzipping his trousers.

"Fuck me Harry. Please just say my name and fuck me,"

How did the boy know his name? He never mentioned it. Fuck it. He would kill the boy later but for now he would fuck him.

God smiled at the scene and walked away. His son had been at Hogwarts for days already and his plan was moving too slowly. It didn't take much to make a lust potion fall into his son's cup of tea. It wasn't even that much of problem to make Blaise disappear for a couple of moments. God knew that Blaise was Jack the Ripper and he chuckled himself. It was like watching a soap opera except he was the director. God snapped his fingers as he remembered that he had forgotten something. He walked back the scene and pointed his finger at Harry.

"Draco. Shit "

With that part of his plan accomplished, God disappeared back to Heaven.

* * *

Cain watched a boy slip something into Ginny's drink while her back was turned and shook his head. He knew it wasn't a good idea for the girl to be here but all he could do was protect, not dictate. Cain rolled his eyes and knocked the drugged drink onto Ginny's dress.

"My dress!" shouted Ginny as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"It will be okay Ginny. You know we can get that out with a simple spell," said Lavender.

Ginny allowed her friend to lead her to the bathroom and hoped that the accident would be forgotten.

Cain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He just wished he knew why he was guarding this girl. It didn't make sense to him. Cain reopened his eyes intent on finding Ginny but instead found someone else.

"It can't be," he thought.

There in the middle of the room was Siena, Princess of Hellena, dancing with his brother Abel.


	26. 666

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 26:** 666

**Rated:** M

**Author: **Celeste Jacobs

**Beta: **Maria

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Siena however, is mine.

* * *

Siena watched as Cain and Abel talked next to the window in Abel's room. She had only just now found out that two were brothers which was surprising because it meant that Cain had actually managed to keep a secret for once. Siena stayed a couple more minutes before heading back to the party. No one would miss her, she thought. No one ever did. 

"It has been too long dear brother,"

"Yes, it has been quite some time," Abel smiled a bit. "I see you have become a demon,"

"It's not as bad as they make it out to be". Cain made sure to point his finger to the sky to emphasize his point. "Yes, the sinners are punished but for those like me who were sent there unjustly, we live a life protecting others,"

"But it could be like old times if you were in Heaven with me. What can Hell possibly offer you?"

"Everything," Cain replied.

"I don't understand". Abel was extremely confused. How could his brother, his innocent brother, enjoy a lifetime of torture? Of darkness?

"And you never will. Even I can't explain it but Hellena offers me solace,"

Abel still did not understand. "How can you say that? There is nothing but evil there. Nothing good comes out of that place."

"Then what about Siena?" asked Cain with a raised eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"Didn't you notice that she could see me?" Cain could not believe that his brother could be so dim.

"Well, yeah, but I knew there was something more to her but what does Hellena have to do with it,"

"Abel, Siena is Luci's daughter,"

The news hit Abel like a ton of bricks. 'She couldn't be," he thought. It was ludicrous. It was unimaginable...but her eyes..Her eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me," he growled. One thing Abel hated was being left out of the loop. His grandfather did it all the time and it annoyed him to no end.

"Why does it matter? My point is that you can't judge something you have never seen,"

"But I heard..."

"Heard what? Some shit about how all demons are evil or that all bad people go to Hell. If that was the case then why is Hitler still residing in Limbo. The man killed and tortured millions with the flick of his wrist and instead of going to Hellena he goes to Limbo. That's fucked up Abel and you know it." Cain could feel his anger reaching its breaking point and brother or not he was going to give Abel a piece of his mind.

"That was a mistake" replied Abel.

"Excuses, excuses. I'm sorry brother but Heaven has made you spineless. You honestly call that a mistake. I call it a plot. Our Grandfather always has something up his sleeve and everyone he sends to Limbo he has some sort of plan for. I swear, if he's reincarnating the son of a bitch, I will personally lead the next rebellion against Heaven,"

Abel looked at his brother. Cain was right. It wasn't a mistake. Nothing was every a mistake when it came to God. Suddenly, it all became quite clear to him. God hadn't sent him here just to find his brother. Something else was going on.

"Cain..I don't think that God sent me here just to find you. I think there is a bigger plan in the works,"

"I could have told you that," replied Cain.

"We need to figure out what he is planning before innocent people get hurt," stressed Abel.

"We?" asked Cain.

"We..As in you, me, and Siena,"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Brittany looking wildly around the hallway she and her boyfriend, Tre, were passing through.

Tre rolled his eyes.

"It was probably Peeves or something. Stop being such a scaredy cat and come on," he replied pulling her forward.

The two continued down the hall and turned the corner completely oblivious to the fact that had Brittany just looked up, she would have been met with a very interesting sight. Two boys, one dark haired and one blonde, having sex on the ceiling.

Harry knew that something was wrong with Draco. He could smell it but that wasn't stopping him from taking advantage. Sex had never been like this. He had always used it to get what he wanted and left the fools to their own demise. But now, he didn't want to let Draco go. He almost felt a surge of protectiveness. Ignoring the unfamiliar feelings, Harry growled and pushed himself further into the Angel beneath him.

* * *

"I need to talk to you,". It was Abel. Siena looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. The two walked back to his room and she noticed that Cain wasn't there anymore.

"He went back to take care of his charge," said Abel, noticing her questioning gaze.

"I see. I was wondering why he was on Earth,"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Demon?" asked Abel suddenly.

"Because I'm not. I'm half Demon and half Angel. I thought you Angels knew everything. I sensed you were one when I first met you," said Siena.

"I have never met a Demon before,"

"Well what you were expecting horns and a tail? Maybe a little pitchfork? Sorry to disappoint but we look like everyone else. We come in different sizes, shapes, and colors. The only difference between an Angel and Demon is that we don't judge others because they are different. Maybe humans should have been made in Lilith's image. Then their world wouldn't be the shithole they turned it into," Siena was ranting and she knew it but she hated when people assumed. It made her angry to the core.

"I never said that," Abel protested. "You're putting words in my mouth. I just wanted to ask if you could help my brother and me uncover God's plan.

"What plan?" asked Siena.

"Aren't you going to apologize first?" replied Abel.

Siena walked up so close to Abel that he could almost feel their noses touching.

"Hell no. Now tell me the goddamn plan,"

"Um..Well, I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that my grandfather is up to something. My brother and I need your help to find out what it is,"

Siena mulled over Abel's request for a moment. She could help them but Harry would be angered and possibly hurt if she helped out the people he despised.

"Let me think about it,"

* * *

Draco awoke with a start the next morning. His head was swimming and he felt like...

"Oh crap " hissed Draco before running towards the bathroom. He quickly threw up and found himself dry heaving when the contents of his stomach were gone.

"What happened last night?" he thought.

He felt sore all over and he had a terrible headache. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from the night before. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Draco rubbed the side of his neck and his eyes widened when he felt raised skin. He rushed to the mirror and tried not to scream at the bite marks that littered his pale neck.

"Oh Arbatel, grant me your ability to see what I cannot. Reveal to me a memory that is hidden and must be uncovered,"

Draco continued to chant and found himself assaulted with images of him and Harry. Draco felt fresh tears on his face and for the first time in his existence he felt dirty. He couldn't believe that he had enjoyed having sex, especially with a Demon. He wasn't even supposed to have sex. He was supposed to be pure. But it had felt so right.

Draco wiped the tears from his face. He was being stupid. The Demon didn't even give two sickles about him and he was crying while the dummy was probably in bed fast asleep.

Speaking of sleep. How did he get back to his bed?

"No" he thought. Did he bring me back here? It wasn't possible, was it?

Draco shook the thoughts away. He decided that the Demon had probably left more than the "gifts" on his neck. Draco proceded to take off his shirt and sucked up enough courage to look in the mirror again. This time at his whole body. He found black and blue bruises on his abdomen and a couple of scratches.

"What's that?" he thought, his eyes suddenly drawn to a mark peeking from beneath the right side of his jeans. Pulling back the waistband, Draco felt himself becoming sick all over again as he recognized the symbol branded onto his skin.

666.

* * *

"666," thought Harry. "The year of my brother"

It had become standard for Hellena to be associated with the numbers 666. Considering that his brother Judas was born in 6 B.C., 666 had been a mark proposed by his mother to honor his brother. He could still hear her words echoing in his ear.

"This mark can be given to anyone. Whether they are mortal or even one of God's chosen. This mark tells any Demon that this soul is not to be harmed for they are under the protection of Hellena. Those that disregard it will be punished severely and their soul will waste here forever,"

Harry got up from his bed and walked over to the window. What the hell had he done? He was supposed to kill God's son not protect him.


	27. Untitled 3

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter 27:** Untitled

**Rated:** M

**Beta: **Maria

**Disclaimer: **HP does not belong to me. Siena, however, does.

* * *

God was happy. Thrilled actually. Not only had his plan worked but he got the added bonus of having his son protected by the Mark of Judas. God clapped his hands in glee and went to sit on his throne. He would finally be able to have his sister back by his side and reunite Heaven and Hell once more. Nothing could go wrong now. Nothing. 

Adam watched his father from behind one of the tapestries. He could tell the man was up to something by the huge smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes. Adam turned away with a grim expression on his face. Nothing was going according to plan and Jack wasn't even completing the task he'd been sent to Earth to do. If Angels could kill one another then he wouldn't have this problem. He would have gotten rid of Jesus and Draco in one strike. Them and their little golden boy images. Adam clenched his fist in anger. He was the prodigal son. He was the first man created and people should be worshiping him.

Damn them.

He needed to become a demon and he knew exactly who to go to.

* * *

Lilith was brushing her hair when an Imp came scurrying into her room.

"Mistress Lilith, Mistress Lilith! There is a visitor by the gates. I believe that he is an Angel,"

"And what ever gave you that idea Loki?" she asked.

"He cannot come through the gates Mistress. No he cannot,"

Lilith smiled and followed Loki outside.

"Have you informed Luci of this visit?"asked Lilith as they were walking.

"Not yet Mistress,"

"Good, do not mention this to anyone. It will be strictly between us,"

Loki looked confused for a moment before nodding his head. Privately, he decided that he would tell the Queen of this visit immediately. No one kept secrets from Queen Luci, especially if a lifetime of torture did not sound agreeable. Besides, Loki had never liked nor trusted Lilith anyway. She was the reason that their kingdom was nothing but a dust bowl.

When the two reached the gates, Loki bowed and turned back the way they had come. Lilith watched the Imp walk away before turning to her visitor.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"I'm surprised that you even came," was the reply.

"I may not be all-knowing Adam but I know that for you to come all the way down here it must be of great importance. What is it that you want?"

"I need to become a Demon,"

Lilith laughed.

"Oh really? And why do you want to become a Demon pray tell?"

"So that I can destroy my father and take over Heaven"

"And why would I agree to help you?"

"Because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here,"

* * *

Draco had decided to go back to sleep to try to rid himself of his terrible headache and to block out the memories of the previous night's activities, but unfortunately, escaping into sleep was turning out to be a very bad idea. Instead of a peaceful and restorative sleep, his dreams were fitful and filled with images, and no matter how hard he tried, the Angel could not wake himself up. Instead, Draco tossed and turned in the bed, gripping the sheets with such intensity that it caused his hands to become red.

"Draco".

It was a voice. A soothing voice, both foreign and achingly familiar.

"Draco". It called again.

Draco found himself surrounded by whiteness. He looked down and noticed that he was dressed in his white robe and he couldn't help but smile at the white, feathery wings coming out of his back. He had been on Earth for so long that he had almost forgotten what his wings looked like.

"Hello Draco,"

The blonde turned back around and gaped at the person in front of him. It was Jesus. At least he thought it was. This Jesus looked to be about a little bit older than him, maybe 20. He also looked much healthier than his real life counterpart and had an ethereal glow about him.

"I don't understand," said Draco. His brows furrowed in confusion and he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"And I don't think I can explain it. I am your brother. Well, a piece of his soul to be exact. I represent the time that he was the most happy. The time when he felt like nothing could go wrong. But that's not important. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here,"

Draco nodded his head.

"You have been given the Mark of Judas. This means that no demon can harm you. It also means that you have Demon essence within you,"

"What!" Draco couldn't believe it. He didn't understand why Harry would want to protect him. "Wait." thought Draco. "Did he just say Demon essence?"

"Yes I did" replied Jesus.

Draco stared at him.

"What? I can hear your thoughts." Jesus shrugged.

"What do you mean by Demon essence?" asked Draco.

"Demon essence is essentially the soul of Demon. You my dear brother are now part Angel and part Demon," replied Jesus.

"But I thought.."

"Yes, most mixed breeds are born, but the Mark of Judas also makes anyone, mortal or Angel, become part Demon. It's a way of keeping someone safe because like Angels, no Demon can harm another."

"I don't feel any different," said Draco.

"Not yet but look at your wings. They're already responding to the changing of your soul,"

Draco craned his neck and stared in equal parts horror and fascination as his beautiful snowy white wings slowly turned a dark blood red.

Turning back to a smiling Jesus, Draco opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "Will I grow horns?" he finally asked.

Jesus rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Demons don't have horns. They have tails but no horns,"

"Why do they have tails?"

"I don't know. I guess that's one of the many things that I forgot to ask before..."

Trailing off, Jesus turned solemn. Before Draco could ask him what was wrong, Jesus spoke again.

"You will change and you won't even notice because he is a part of you now. You've been marked by a prince of Hellena and that will make you one dangerous Angel. Don't fear it. Embrace it. And when you get the chance, finish what he started".

"What do you mean finish what he started?" asked Draco.

He never heard the reply, though, because at that moment he woke up, his eyes briefly glowing red before fading back into gray.

* * *

Harry woke abruptly, feeling startled. He placed a hand over his heart and found it to be beating slower than usual. 

"Something is wrong," he thought.

For some reason, it felt like a piece of himself was missing, but surprisingly it didn't make him feel distraught. Harry did not know every aspect of what the Mark of Judas entailed but he figured that the feeling must be one of the side effects. He should have asked his mother more about it but they'd barely been on speaking terms at the time and their relationship hadn't improved much in the intervening years. Harry ran his fingers through his hair at the thought of his mother. He tried not to think about her too much. He didn't hate her, she was his mother after all, but loving her was problematic. He'd never really forgiven his mother for forsaking the beauty of their world for an Angel and that made having a good relationship difficult. Suddenly, Harry had to laugh. Perhaps it was time to reevaluate. Considering what he'd done last night, continuing to be angry at his mother for her choices would only make him a hypocrite.

Harry shook his head.

His mother wasn't the enemy, Lilith was. He had never considered her a parent but as something that took up space. Like an old rug or a broken toy. According to Siena, as a child he had cried whenever the wretched woman had come near him. It made no sense to him. Every demonic child was connected to its mother (or in his case mothers) and yet even as an infant he felt no love for the woman.

"Maybe she isn't my mother" he thought.

Harry massaged his temples. He learned from previous experiences that trying to untangle his home life almost always led to a massive headache. Harry decided to abandon that train of thought. There were more important matters to deal with, especially the one concerning a certain Angel.

Harry had barely managed to swing his legs around to get out of bed when Ron came bounding towards him.

"Come on Harry! We have to get going if were going to make it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast,"

The red-head was smiling at him and Harry felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He forced it back down and plastered a smile on his face.

"Of course buddy,"

* * *

Siena sat alone at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, picking at her pancakes. It wasn't that she was unfriendly it was just that most of her housemates felt intimidated by her. Well, the boys were intimidated by their infatuation with her and the girls hated that the boys were infatuated so they didn't go out of their way to make friends with her either. 

At the moment, though, Siena couldn't care less about any of them. Her thoughts were consumed with what Abel had said to her, and going over and over his words in her head was making her want to hurl her pancakes, plate and all, across the room. Yes, she knew the difference between right and wrong, but as the humans liked to say, blood is thicker than water and she could never betray Harry. Siena heard some scuffling to her right. She turned and watched as Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall. Making eye contact with Harry, Siena signaled with her eyes that they needed to talk. He gave her a discrete nod of agreement before being dragged to the Gryffindor table by Ron.

Wishing for a nice cup of chamomile tea, Siena wasn't surprised to see a steaming mug appear right in front of her. The Hogwarts house elves were an absolute treasure, but even their amazing service couldn't cheer her up this morning. Blowing carefully on her tea, Siena sighed. She could tell by the wavy lines of steam that it was going to be a long day. It also didn't help that she was being watched.

* * *

Abel couldn't stop staring at her. He felt compelled to just allow himself to drown in her eyes. Her purple eyes. He didn't know why they were purple but he also noticed that they contained flecks of amber. No one else but him seemed to see anything out of the ordinary but then again, they weren't Angels. Abel forced himself to look away from the Hufflepuff and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help but smile when Cain waved back at him. Abel chuckled to himself. If he had bothered to venture down to breakfast in the past, he would have would found his brother sooner. 

Abel went back to watching Siena and almost blushed when their eyes met. He looked around a moment before standing. It wasn't illegal to sit at another table, right?

* * *

"What is that idiot doing?" thought Siena as she watched Abel get up from his table, his eyes still trained on hers. 

"He wouldn't, would he? Oh my Lucifer! He would."

Siena couldn't help but raise her eyes in a pleading motion but no Demon could help her now.

"Good morning,"

Was it her or did his voice sound husky?

"Morning". Good job Siena. Short, sweet and to the point.

"Have you thought about what I asked you last night?" Abel couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down her body. "Stop it,?"he thought. "These mortal ways are getting to you."

"Yes, I'm still thinking about it."

Siena felt her hand tighten around the mug. If she wasn't careful she would break it. Abel was making her nervous and if there was one thing Siena didn't like, it was being nervous.

"So, why are you here?" asked Abel.

Siena flicked her eyes to the Gryffindor table and almost laughed when she saw Harry grimace at the way Ron was eating. "That red-head can really eat" she thought.

"I'm here for the same reason you are,"

* * *

Breakfast was becoming a nightmare for Harry. He was tired of Hermione's incessant chatter and watching Ron eat was making him sick to his stomach. Suddenly, Hermione's shrill voice cut into his thoughts.

"It isn't healthy for you to skip breakfast Harry," she lectured. "You won't be able to concentrate in class on an empty stomach,"

Harry snapped.

"I'm going to sit with the Hufflepuffs" he said, standing up from the table.

"What for?" mumbled Ron around a mouth full of food. Harry concealed his disgust at the half-chewn bits flying across the table.

"Probably to talk to that Hufflepuff girl," hissed Hermione. "You better be careful Harry. I heard that she's a slut. What's her name? Sheridan? Sithia? No..Siena. That's it."

Though Hermione's babbling was making Harry want to grab her by the neck and choke her to death, he just nodded his head and grabbed his books of the table.

"Yeah. That's it," he told the pair before walking off.

"It looks like Harry has a crush, Mione," said Ron.

"Yeah but everyone knows that sluts don't make good girlfriends," Hermione huffed.

Neville who was sitting next to Ron almost collapsed into a fit of hysteria. Hermione was right. Sluts don't make good girlfriends. He couldn't wait for the drama that would unfold when Ron found out that Hermione was cheating on him. Neville made a mental to note to have popcorn on hand for when the inevitable explosion occurs.

* * *

"Not you too," moaned Siena as Harry sat down next to Abel. 

"Who are you?" asked Abel. He felt something different about Harry. Something frightening.

"Her brother" hissed Harry.

Abel's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Siena and Harry.

"But..But..That would make you..."

"The Prince of Hell at your service. Well one of them anyway," replied Harry, snatching a strawberry off of his sister's plate.

"I was going to eat that," said Siena.

"No you weren't. This food looks like you've been picking at it for at least ten minutes,"

Harry made a move to grab another one but found his hand being smacked away. He glared before talking again, "I didn't know that you were taking in stray Angels"

Siena rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "What are you doing over here?"

Harry looked at the other end of the table and noticed that many of the Hufflepuffs were staring at him. He sucked his teeth and leaned in towards Siena. "The mortals were getting on my nerves so I decided to come over here. Is that a problem?" Harry had made sure to speak only loud enough for Siena and Abel to hear him.

"Not a problem at all," replied Siena. She glanced at Abel and then studied Harry for a moment.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't hurt him yet.?

Harry shrugged. "I'm not concerned with Angels at this moment,?

Abel could feel himself getting a bit angry that the two were talking around him like he wasn?t there.

"I would like to be included in the conversation, too," he finally muttered.

The two Demons looked at him for a moment before Harry burst out laughing. "I could care less about what you want"? he said.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson cowered in the corner as she watched the person in front of her add a bit more gel to his hair.

"So, why are you here again?" he asked.

"I just thought that you would like to join me for breakfast,". She willed her voice to sound calm.

"And why would I want to go to breakfast with someone like you?"

The boy put the finishing touches on his mohawk and turned around to face her.

"Because you like me Draco?" she offered.

The blonde laughed. It sent chills up Pansy's spine and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the Slytherin in front of her. Just the day before, he would have been avoiding her and now he was laughing at her expense.

"Do you believe in Hell, Pansy?" Draco slowly walked towards her and watched as the girl shook her head. He extended his left hand to her and she hesitantly took it. Pansy was shocked when Draco embraced her.

"Well, you know what the say. Seeing is believing."

Draco viciously thrust his hand into Pansy's back and tore out her spine. He smiled in satisfaction as her body hit the floor. Tossing the spine to the side, Draco examined the blood on his hand. "So, this is what it's like to kill" he thought. But the darkness in him was not quelled. If anything, killing Pansy had made the bloodlust even stronger. Draco smiled. He knew exactly what he needed.

"Get ready Harry. I'm coming for you."


	28. Jesus Is Just Jesus

1The Heirs of Heaven and Hell

Chapter: 28

By: Celeste Jacobs

Beta: Maria

Rated: M

A/N: I just want to start of by thanking Maria. She is a great Beta and one of the factors in helping this story come alive.

A/N2: I would also like to thank you readers. Many of you, though you don't know it, have inspired me in some way. Especially those that have stuck with this story since the first chapter was published. Thank you. Thank you.

The entire Great Hall turned when Millicent Bulstrode burst through the doors screaming and crying hysterically. "Professor Snape Professor Snape " she cried, running towards the head table.

Severus pushed himself from the table and made his way over to Millicent.

"Miss Bulstrode I hope there is a reason for your hysterics," he growled.

The girl immediately collapsed into his arms and said something that made the whole room gasp,

"Pansy is dead!"

-----------------------------

It had taken a while to calm Millicent down enough to send her to the infirmary. After she had told the professors and the headmaster what she had seen they all went rushing to the Slytherin Common room.

Professor Slughorn was the first to cover his mouth.

"Don't even think about it Slughorn," said Snape.

The man looked at Severus before swallowing the bile that had risen to his throat.

Albus walked over to Pansy's body and conjured a white sheet.

"This is a very dark day" he stated.

"Is that all you can say Albus " shouted Minerva. "We have a murderer on the loose and all you can say is that this a very dark day?!" What if it is You-Know-Who?"

"I don't think so Minerva. He hasn't been active in years," interjected Lupin. "Besides I think we would have known if he was here". He slid a sidelong glance at Severus and the Potions Master noticed.

"I'll have you know Lupin that the Dark Mark disappeared when that maniac did," Severus snarled.

"Gentlemen this is not the time. We must first take care of the students and make sure no wind of this gets to the outside. Before we know it, parents will be pulling their children out of our establishment," said Albus.

"But Albus" started Minerva.

"But nothing Minerva. Do as I say or find yourself another job." Albus's half-moon spectacles had slid down his nose a bit and he glared at Minerva over them.

Minerva opened and closed her mouth like a fish several times before finally snapping it shut and storming out of the room.

"All of you leave except for you Severus, you stay behind," instructed Albus.

The professors left the room, many of them grateful to get away from the grisly sight. Albus made sure that the others had successfully cleared the room before speaking again,

"Get rid of the body and I'll take care of Miss Parkinson's parents. No one will know about this,"

"I don't like this idea of yours Headmaster. What about the students?" Severus inquired.

Albus allowed a smile to grace his face, "They have already forgotten,"

And indeed they had except for four. Cain was confused when the students, who had been in hysterics only moments ago, suddenly began to chat and laugh normally, as if Millicent hadn't just announced that one of their own was dead.

"It was if it never happened" he thought.

The same confused expression was on Abel's face, "What just happened here?" he finally asked.

"It seems" replied Siena. "That the Headmaster is trying to cover up Pansy's death"

"And why would he want do that?" wondered Harry aloud.

Siena shrugged.

"Well, I believe something should be done about it," said Abel.

"You get right on that" said Harry, smiling mockingly.

Abel glared at him before returning to his breakfast.

---------------------------------

Draco sat in the kitchens chewing on a green apple. His face bore a frown and the House Elves around him only chose to come near him if his teacup needed refilling. Draco thought that was a wise decision.

When he awoke that morning he'd felt himself filled with an anger that was not his own. He also had memories of people that he had never seen and places he had never been. He could only conclude that the memories belonged to Harry.

He had fished through many of them and did not like what he saw. He now held a rising hatred for his father and Lilith. Yes, he knew every last member of Harry's family and it dawned on him that his Potions partner was Harry's sister.

Draco also found that he had a better grasp on people's auras. He could now feel even the slightest darkness in a person and it made him sick to his stomach. How could such evil be allowed to roam the world when they should be rotting away?

But for now he had more pressing matters to attend to. When he was only an Angel he could not see that Blaise was not a mortal. In fact Blaise wasn't even Blaise, he was Jack the Ripper. Draco felt his skin crawl at the thought. The man was up to no good and the only way his soul could be released from Limbo was if an Angel did it.

"Not just any Angel" he thought. "One with father's blood".

Draco tightened his grip on his apple. He would not allow Adam to continue with any plan he might have concocted. Draco tossed the apple core onto the table and grabbed his books. He decided that he would destroy Adam and Blaise. "But first," he thought. "I will make sure Harry rules by my side in Heaven".

Albus walked back into the Great Hall and smiled at his handiwork. The students were chatting amiably and the professors were discussing their lesson plans. Albus wanted to pat himself on the back. All that was left was to obliviate Slughorn who wasn't in the Great Hall. Then, he would only have McGonagall to worry about since he knew that Severus would keep the incident to himself.

Albus made his way to his chair and looked to his left to find Remus smiling at him. Albus smiled back. He hadn't been sure that the spell would affect the werewolf and he was glad that it did.

When Albus turned away from him to talk to another professor, Remus's happy smile abruptly disappeared, replaced by a confused frown. He wasn't stupid. He'd noticed the difference in everyone immediately and realized that a spell had been cast to cover up Pansy's death. He'd also noticed that the three students huddled at one end of the Hufflepuff table had not been affected either. Remus knew he, at least, had an excuse, being a werewolf and all, but they were just regular students, right? He decided that he would keep a closer eye on them. Remus looked down at his plate. If he didn't eat soon he was going to be left with cold eggs. He was just about to lift his fork to his mouth when he saw Albus get up from his seat.

"Students I have an announcement"

Professor DeaThrena swept into her classroom with her nose buried in a potions book "borrowed" from Professor Snape. She figured that since class did not start for another ten minutes she would finish reading the last couple of pages. She made her way to her seat and propped her feet on the desk.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of one of God's son?" she asked aloud.

Draco smiled from his seat and twirled his quill with his fingers.

"How did you like my handiwork?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about". Angelina continued to leaf through the book, not even bothering to break eye contact with the pages.

Draco smirked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Angel of Death,"

Angelina paused in her reading and finally took a good look at the boy before her. "It seems that you have had the pleasure of receiving the Mark of Judas,"

"And how would you know that?" asked Draco.

"Because Mr. Beelzebub, only a Halfing can sense me and two days ago you weren't a Halfling," Angelina replied.

Draco stopped twirling his quill and decided to tap it on the desk instead. "He has your eyes." he finally said.

"And you have his essence". Angelina couldn't help but start to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"I just find it amusing how history repeats itself," she said, walking towards him.

"You're talking in riddles" said Draco. He leaned back further into his desk and crossed his arms. When Angelina reached him, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'm the Angel of Death, Mr. Beelzebub. I'm supposed to talk in riddles".

As soon as Angelina stepped back Hermione Granger came bounding into the room.

"I hope that your lecture today Professor will focus more on the truth and not on these lies you insist on teachings us,"

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger I do believe that you are in the wrong class today. Bibliology is with Slytherin and Hufflepuff,"

Hermione allowed a smirk to appear on her face and stared at Professor DeaThrena as though she knew something the other did not.

"Well Professor, if you had been at breakfast this morning then you would have heard the Headmaster's announcement. It seems that the majority of students have dropped out of your class forcing him to combine the remaining students,"

Hermione didn't let the smirk disappear from her face even when she sat down at her desk. Angelina watched as the other students filed in and she realized that Miss Granger was right. She noticed that she retained most of her the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins but only one Ravenclaw remained and a little over half of the Gryffindors.

"I'm surprised that you are still here Miss Granger. After your last stunt, I didn't expect to see you or your boyfriend," she eyed Ron for a minute, "back in my class"

"Well, someone has to be here to tell the truth,"

"I think you're full of shit Hermione " interrupted a voice.

Both Angelina and Hermione turned their heads and found themselves looking at Seamus Finnigan.

"You're just another one of those close minded individuals. I mean, if we all took the Bible word for word slavery would still exist, women would be subservient, and polygamy would be legal."

Hermione was about to respond when three students came rushing into the classroom.

"Sorry about our lateness Professor but someone had to get in a last muffin," Siena threw a scathing look at Abel who grinned sheepishly and made her way over to an empty seat. She plopped down next to Draco and immediately started to unpack her supplies. Harry sat next to Neville, much to Hermione's chagrin, but her spirits immediately lifted when Abel sat down next to her. She had heard of the Ravenclaw's mental ability and she also found herself drawn to his handsome features.

Abel could feel the lust radiating off the Gryffindor and chose to ignore it. The only person he wanted to lust after him was sitting next to his friend Draco. Abel quelled the jealousy that threatened to surface. He would not allow the Sins to invade his soul.

Siena had just finished settling into her desk when she felt Draco's eyes on her. She turned to looked at him and immediately felt the familiar presence within the other boy. Draco merely raised his right eyebrow at her.

"Welcome to the family," she whispered.

Draco smiled in response.

"Well, now that everyone is here Seamus" said Angelina. "Why don't you finish up your discussion with Miss Granger,"

"I'm just saying that this," Seamus held up the Bible that was given to them in class, "and this" he flashed the modern day Bible, "are completely different".

"Well of course they are different Seamus. The modern day Bible is the correct one," responded Hermione.

"Okay Hermione. That's dumb. That's like saying a dictionary from 1960 is the correct version and not the dictionary from 2007. Yes, I'm sure there are similarities but words change, meanings change, and new words are created every day. I'm sure the dictionary from 1960 does not have the definition of the word "bling" in it."

"Yeah" said another voice. It was Dean Thomas. "I'm also sure that a certain offensive word to African-Americans has a different definition now. I'm sure according to the 1960s Webster it wasn't considered offensive at all."

"Do you have to bring race into everything Dean?" Ron cut in.

"I don't know Ron. Do I? I mean would you be upset if I said that I think that Jesus was black,"

"Yes I would!" shouted the red-head.

Ron's comment sent Dean flying up out of his chair, causing it to fall over in the process. "You take that back Ron. You and I go a long ways back and if you value our friendship you will take that comment back!"

The silence in the classroom was deafening. Suddenly, it was interrupted by Luna Lovegood.

"I think Jesus was just Jesus" she said.

All eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean by that Miss Lovegood?" asked Angelina.

"I mean…" Luna paused for a moment. "I mean everyone is so stuck on his color that they forget about his teachings. Who cares what color Jesus was? For all I care he could have been lilac with green polka dots."

No one responded. Luna took it as a cue to continue.

"I already know that we are going to disagree in this class but we have to respect each other. Dean, if you think Jesus was black that's okay and Ron, if you think Jesus was white that's okay too. But no one can know for sure until they meet him so for now let's just agree to disagree."

The silence in the room continued, but now it was more contemplative than angry. Many of the students were staring at Luna with something bordering on awe and looking at the blonde-haired girl, Draco immediately knew that he would be seeing her in Heaven one day.

Dean visibly relaxed revealing more hurt than anger. To him, Ron's comment was like a smack in the face.

Ron felt his face turning red in shame. He had known Dean since they were eight and he'd almost let his stupidity tear up a friendship. He looked to his girlfriend Hermione and noticed her shaking his head. "Don't do it" her eyes read.

Ron knew that everyone looked down on him because he allowed Hermione to make decisions for him. None of the guys in his dorm (except for Dean) wanted to hang out with him and even the girls ignored him. For once, Ron decided to think for himself.

"I'm sorry Dean."


	29. Traiter in the Midst

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**Chapter 29:** Traitor in the Midst

**By:**Celeste Jacobs

**Beta:** Maria You are the best! Thank you so much for sticking by me :)

**A/N:**Yes, it has been a long time and for that I am sorry. My mother was seriously ill for several months and my family and I are still dealing with it. Thanks so much for your patience. I appreciate it.

* * *

Angelina watched her students file out one by one. The rest of the period had not gone by without its trials and tribulations. After Luna's speech, Ron and Dean had made up but Hermione had persisted in making it her business to put her two cents into every discussion. For now, Angelina was just happy that she was finally able to breathe.

"You all have a good day," she said as the last of her students filed out.

She noticed that Draco was the last one to leave and gave him a wink. The Halfling knew her secret and figuring that it was only going to be a matter of time before Harry found out, Angelina decided she would tell the Demon herself.

"But first, to return this book to its owner."

* * *

"How could you ignore me like that! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" 

Hermione grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and pulled him towards her. They were standing in the middle of the hall and many of the students had stopped to look at the spectacle.

"You stood there and said sorry to Dean Thomas! Dean Thomas who thinks that Jesus is black! Can you believe that? How could you betray me?!"

Hermione was screaming now and Ron could feel tiny flecks of her spit land on his face. He wiped them away with his right hand and continued to take the assault, but inside he could feel the anger bubbling up, his palms itching to smack the girl in front of him.

"You're nothing but a pussy Ron! You're nothing like the rest of your brothers. I thought you were striving to be like Charlie but you don't see him forsaking God. He sticks up for what he believes, he's made something of himself, he's–"

"Fucked my girlfriend,"

Neville, who was in the midst of the onlookers, let out a snort. The truth had finally come out and Hermione Granger was going to pay.

"Why you–"

"You thought I didn't know, did you? I know about them all Hermione. I know about Charlie, George, Fred. Heck! I'm surprised you didn't go after Bill. You just passed yourself around like a regular slut!"

Ron saw the hand coming and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Dean in front of him, gripping Hermione's wrist with one hand, wand pointed at her with the other.

"I suggest, Granger, that you back off now or you will have to deal with me," growled Dean as his grip tightened.

"Sticking up for you boyfriend Thomas," she sneered.

"I'm sticking up for a friend. Something you know nothing about. Now back off!"

Hermione glared at Ron one more time before huffing and walking away. The crowd burst into chatter as the girl retreated around the corner.

"You okay Ron?" asked Dean.

Ron stood staring at his best friend before grabbing the other boy and pulling him into a hug. Dean was shocked but let a smile come to his face. If this was the way to get Ron into his arms, he would do it every day.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you," said Draco as he appeared from behind a statue of a lion.

Harry turned to face the boy and sniffed the air.

"You smell different," he remarked.

Draco smirked.

"I have your essence in me Harry. Or did you forget that you marked me?"

Draco began to slowly make his way towards the Demon. He could smell the blood coursing its way through Harry's veins and right now he wanted more than a taste.

"The marking was an accident"

Draco stopped and cocked his head to the side. "An accident you say? How could this," he asked, pointing to the mark, "be an accident?"

"You are walking on dangerous territory," snarled Harry.

"More like strutting. For you see I have a proposition for you," replied Draco.

"I don't take propositions from Angels,"

"One, I'm not an Angel anymore and two, now that I share your essence we're practically mated,"

"That is not what the marking stands for!" shouted Harry.

Draco threw back his head and laughed.

"You really don't know do you,"

Harry was getting frustrated and one thing he did not like was being frustrated. With one quick move, the Demon pinned Draco up against the statue that he had appeared from.

"Speak now Angel or–"

"You'll kill me? You can't harm me remember,"

"I may not be able to kill you Son of God but I can torture you," sneered Harry.

"And I would welcome it," said Draco before capturing Harry's lips with his own.

* * *

Jack rubbed his arms as he waited for Adam in the Forbidden Forest. The morning dew shone brightly on the plants around him but he didn't notice. Jack was trying to understand what the sense of urgency for the meeting was.

"I could have been seen," he muttered.

"But you weren't," came a voice. "I made sure of that"

Jack watched as Adam appeared from behind a large tree. The Demon walked towards the Angel with a grimace on his face.

"I don't understand why we are meeting. I told you that I would have the job done by the end of the week," stated Jack.

"I changed my mind," replied Adam. "I think that you are wasting the body I gave you,"

"I just don't want to raise any suspicions,"

"You won't have to worry about that any longer," said Adam as he advanced on Jack.

"Wh-What are you doing?" stuttered Jack.

He started backing up, looking for an exit.

"Something I should have done long ago,"

Jack watched horrified as a flaming sword appeared in Adam's hands.

"Goodbye Jack"

Adam smiled evilly before plunging the sword into Jack's heart. The Demon screamed as his soul was ripped from the body and engulfed in flames. Adam watched as Jack's soul disappeared as the flames from his sword dissipated.

Blaise's body lay on the ground motionless as Adam hurriedly made his way towards it. If he was too late, then Blaise's wandering soul would return to the body before he could take it. Adam cut his and Blaise's right hand with the sword and put their hands together. He felt a harsh pain rip through his body and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. A white light engulfed them both for a couple of seconds before leaving only Blaise's body in its wake.

Adam groaned and pushed himself off the ground. He looked down at his hands and smiled when he realized that they were not his own. It had worked. He was now the owner of Blaise's body.

"Tonight, you will meet your end dear brother,"

* * *

**Heaven:**

God watched through his looking pool and shook his head. Metatron had reported to him this morning that the Sword of Eden was not in its rightful place and he knew that disaster was on its way. The Sword of Eden wasn't just a protector of the gates. It also had the power to not only kill Demons and Angels, but to completely destroy their souls.

Adam had made sure that Jack was gone permanently.

God grimaced and sat heavily back on his throne. Things would have to take their course. He wondered if he should warn Luci of her son's impending doom.

"No," he thought. "She'll find out soon enough"

**Hell:**

"How have you been darling?" asked Luci as she strode into the throne room.

Lilith turned around and greeted her lover with a smile.

"I'm wonderful, but may I inquire as to why are you wearing your hunting outfit?"

Luci smiled.

"Do you remember this garment?" she asked.

"Yes, I remember. You were wearing it when you saved me from Adam."

"Yes my wife, I have always admired you for your memory and now I admire you for your cunningness."

"I don't understand Luci. What do you mean?" asked Lilith.

She tried to touch her wife but Luci moved away from her with a look of disgust.

"Did you think that my Imp would not tell me of your treachery? It took me a while but I finally put the pieces together."

"You speak of nonsense. I will talk to you when you are in a more sensible mood," said Lilith as she made her way towards the door. She jumped back with a scream when the door slammed shut and the room was engulfed in fire. Lilith looked back at Luci and let out a horrified gasp at the blood red color of her lover's eyes.

"You were not running from Adam that day. No, you were playing a role assigned to you by my brother. You were sent here for the strict purpose of making my land barren and I wondered to myself why my brother would want that. Why would my brother repeatedly screw me over? And I realized it was because of balance."

Luci slowly started to advance on Lilith who in turn tried to look for a way out.

"A balance of good and evil must always be maintained and right now, the scales are tipping into the good. The universe itself has been turned upside down because my brother has been allowed to be in control for so long. You were just a trap. A trap that I fell for. For you see Lilith, my land was paradise and my Demons were fallen Angels, not these awful creatures you see now. They have been unjustly punished by my blindness and now I will rectify the situation,"

Luci began to glow as she reached behind her back and pulled out a fiery arrow. She raised her crossbow and aimed it at Lilith.

"Luci! Please! I beg of you! I love you! We have three wonderful children together," begged Lilith.

The Angel was on her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Correction, my dearest. I have three beautiful children. You are the mother of none of them!" With that said, Luci shot her arrow and watched as it pierced Lilith in the heart. Lilith let out an anguished scream before combusting into dust.

"Now to restore my world and my people," growled Luci before stalking out of the throne room.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter 30:** Untitled

**Beta:** Maria

**Disclaimer: **HP does not belong to me.

* * *

Loki watched as his Mistress paced back and forth in her bedroom. He was confused about why she had called him here but was fully aware of her immense anger.

"Is Mistress upset with her Queen?" asked Loki.

Luci stopped pacing and looked at her most loyal Imp. She remembered what he'd looked like before he was turned into the small pig-like creature with horns. He had long white hair and vibrant orange eyes. His skin had been a golden bronze and had surpassed her 5'7'' frame by a few inches.

Now, he only came up to her knees.

"Yes I am. My Queen left me Loki. Left me in the hands of a traitor and I want to know why," she replied.

"I am confused Mistress. Are we talking about Queen Lilith?"

"Lilith is dead,"

Loki clapped his hands in glee. "The traitor is gone! We are free my Lady!"

"Not quite yet. First, we must find the rightful Queen. She is the one who is meant to rule by my side. And second, we will bring our world back to its former glory,"

"Shall Loki retrieve your Queen?". The Imp would do anything for his Mistress and he would not fail her if given the task.

Luci turned around and kneeled in front of Loki.

"I am sorry Loki. I was selfish and it was you who helped me see the light. Deep down I had always known that Lilith was not the mother of my children. I was in denial. Even looking into my own Harry's green eyes told me the truth. But, I still ignored it. I see now that she was part of my brother's plot to keep us subdued. You must find my Queen, Loki. You must!"

"But Mistress, what if you true Queen does not like us?" he asked.

"Children can only be created from love. She loved me and I know it is her and not Lilith that I am in love with,"

"Loki is pleased to be on this mission. Who am I looking for?"

Luci patted Loki on the shoulder before standing up.

"The Angel of Death, of course,"

* * *

**Hogwart's:**

"I want to kiss you!"

Abel hadn't meant to blurt it out but seeing Draco so close to the one he wanted, it made him ill.

Siena stopped walking and turned to face him. They were both heading down a hallway after Bibliology and the pair had walked in silence for most of the route until Abel had made his loud request.

"Then kiss me," she stated.

Abel's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Siena rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid. You said you wanted to kiss me and now you have permission. Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Not that she would change her mind but the Angel didn't need to know that.

Abel gulped and watched as Siena closed her eyes. His palms felt sweaty and he was really starting to regret his demand. He had never kissed anyone in his life. Oh God, what if he was a bad kisser?

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Abel pushed his nervous thoughts to the back of his mind and leaned in to kiss the woman that he wanted to spend eternity with.

* * *

Angelina had just finished slipping the borrowed book back into Severus's bookcase when a ring of fire appeared behind her. She quickly turned around and noticed a small, pig-like creature staring back at her. It was an Imp.

"I have come at the request of my Mistress," said Loki.

Angelina scoffed. "You can tell that bitch Lilith to go to Heaven for all I care. I will not be fooled by her again,"

"Lilith is dead. She was killed by my Mistress,"

Angelina gasped. "Then you mean..."

"Yes, Queen Luci wishes to see you. Grasp my hand and I shall take you to her,"

Angelina willed her frantically beating heart to calm down. She was once again meeting the woman she'd fallen in love with. But this time not disguised as Lilith. Angelina grasped the Imp's hand knowing that she was in a world of trouble.

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?" growled Harry as he walked out of an alleyway. It was night and the street was lit by many torches. He also noticed that Draco was not with him.

"If that Angel had anything to do with this, I'll kill him," muttered Harry. He was just about to go in search of Draco when he was forcefully knocked over. The sound of coins spilling onto the street followed the sound of two bodies hitting the ground.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" shouted Harry as he pushed the other person off of him.

"I-I'm sorry," said a voice.

"You're sorry? You certainly will be," said Harry as his eyes began to glow red. He hadn't killed anyone in a long time and he felt that Draco was making him soft. He could feel the Angel's essence battling with his own demon consciousness. His red eyes filled with anger suddenly turned to shock when they met a familiar face.

"Judas?"

* * *

"Let go of him!" yelled a voice.

Draco ran into the direction of the voice. He didn't know why he was running but something told him that he was needed. Draco also didn't know where he was or if Harry had been transported with him. All he remembered was kissing the Demon and suddenly a white light had surrounded him. He had woken up moments ago in the forest when he heard the voices.

"No Peter, let them take me," came the reply.

"Why aren't they fighting?" thought Draco as he ran into the clearing. What he saw made his heart freeze. There in the clearing surrounded by several soldiers was his older brother Jesus.

"Get your hands off my brother!" shouted Draco.

Everyone turned around and stared at the newcomer.

"And what are you going to do about it little boy," laughed one of the soldiers.

"Oh there is plenty that I can do!" sneered Draco as his eyes began to glow red.

The soldiers began to tremble as they watched blood red wings burst of the young boy's back. A fiery crossbow complete with an arrow appeared in Draco's hands.

"I suggest that you leave my brother alone or I will rain the wrath of both Hades and Heaven upon your heads,"

The guards, screaming, dropped their weapons and began scrambling out of the forest.

"Or..." laughed Draco before pulling back on the arrow and sending it flying. "I could just kill you anyway"

The fiery arrow flew through the air, immediately becoming several arrows, each one aimed at its respective target.

"God forgive me!" shouted one of the soldiers before the arrow pierced his heart.

"God will never forgive you," sneered Draco. "Now, go to Hell where you belong"

The soldier let out an agonizing scream as his body burst into flames and he slowly burned.

The Apostles stared wide-eyed as the same happened to the remaining soldiers. Draco brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from is face before allowing his eyes to return to their normal color. He folded his wings and with little concentration they disappeared into his back.

"You are a demon!" shouted one of the Apostles.

"You think everyone is a damn demon Peter," replied Draco with a roll of his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Jesus as he strode forward.

"No my Lord" said James as he grabbed Jesus by the arm. "He is evil. Did you not see how he killed those men with no mercy?"

"I am neither dumb nor blind James. Now, let me go," stated Jesus.

James reluctantly let go of his friend's arm.

"Who are you?" repeated Jesus.

Draco could not help himself and flung his arms around his brother.

"I am Draco Belzeebub, son of the Lord Almighty, nephew of the Queen of Hades, brother to a sinner, but most of all, the brother of the savior of mankind,"

Jesus looked at the young boy with astonishment.

"You are my brother?"

"That cannot be my Lord!" shouted John. "He shares a name with the Devil himself!"

"You mean herself and of course I do. She's my Aunt" stated Draco.

"But--"

"Enough!" shouted Jesus.

The other Apostles gasped. They had only heard Jesus raise his voice a couple of times and they knew that John had crossed the line.

"I think we should let _them_ be, brother," James stressed before grabbing his brother's arm and leading him away.

The other Apostles looked once more at the duo before following the two brothers.

"I don't understand. Why are you here?" asked Jesus.

"I don't know. I was kissing Harry and the next thing I knew I was transported here,"

"Harry?"

"Yes, my demon mate. He is the Prince of Hell," replied Draco.

Jesus laughed. "Yes, you are truly my brother!"

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Judas as he helped Harry up.

"I'm your brother Harry,"

"You are mistaken. I have no brother," said Judas as he began to pick up the scattered coins.

Harry rolled his eyes and slammed his foot down on Judas's hand. The Demon let out a cry.

"Your name is Judas Yahweh. Our mother is Lilith, the Queen of Hell and our uncle is manipulative bastard who thinks he's the cream of the crop. We have a sister named Siena and our world was destroyed because our mother fell in love with an Angel,"

Judas gritted his teeth and grabbed Harry's leg. He yanked the younger Demon off-balance and brought him crashing to the ground.

"Well then brother, welcome to the end of all that is good,"

"Already sold your Angel in for a few pieces of silver," sneered Harry as he picked himself off the ground and held his hand out to his brother, who eagerly took it.

"He is no longer an Angel and I only did it because he asked it of me. It is his destiny. Our destiny,"

"What do you mean he isn't an Angel anymore?" asked Harry

Judas didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"You son of a bitch! You--- "

"Shared blood, yes,"

"Wait...What?" asked Harry with a confused look.

"We shared blood. Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You didn't have sex with him?"

Judas's face took on a comical expression, before he burst into laughter.

"What?" he managed to choke out through the fits of hilarity. "Sex?"

"You do know what sex is, don't you?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Judas wiped away his tears of mirth, practically wheezing with laughter at his younger brother's remark.

"I don't see what is so funny," growled Harry.

"You thinking that I had sex with Jesus!" shouted Judas. "That's hilarious!"

"Well, what was I supposed to think? I mean you tell me he's not an Angel anymore and–"

"You assume that we had sex?"

"Yes,"

Judas stopped laughing and clapped Harry on the back. "You have quite the sense of humor. Are you sure that you are my brother?"

Harry frowned in response.

"Oh don't look that way. Besides, you must come with me to meet someone and I'd rather them not be put off by your looks,"

"What do you mean? I look good all the time!" huffed Harry as his brother teased him.

Harry realized now that the Judas he'd grown up with was a whole lot easier to live with than this one.

* * *

"I don't know why you were sent back in time dear brother. I only know that it must be for something important. Sometimes I wish I was as all-knowing as our father," said Jesus.

He and Draco were seated across from each other on the grass. The only light they had was the fire that was slowing going out due to the inattentiveness of the two.

"Do not wish to be like our father Jesus. It is because of him that in my time, you spend your life wasting away in your room. Did you know that I have only seen you three times in my life? This being the third. Our father has caused so much pain and never bats an eye as others cry out in sorrow. I can see things clearer now that I have bonded to Harry,"

Jesus sighed.

"Be that as it may brother, our father also love us and love overrides all the bad that one can do. We must forgive. Never forget but forgive. For if we forget, we will only make the same mistake again,"

"I understand Jesus, but you are meant to die on the cross for people who don't care about you. People who will curse you, stone you, and cheer for your death. How can you forgive Father for putting you through such torture?"

"Because the end justifies the means. These people may not know it now but this is only the beginning for them. I myself even wondered why I should die for people who only do harm to one another. But then I had a vision,"

"A vision?" asked a confused Draco.

"Yes, I saw a world filled with war, greed, hunger, and much suffering, but at the same time there was happiness, peace, and people helping one another. What I realized is that there can never only be good. The bad helps you to appreciate the good. There must be a healthy balance."

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Well our father has tipped the scales in the favor of good and our brother Adam is trying to destroy that and descend the world into darkness,"

Jesus thought for a moment before standing up. "I think I know now why you were sent back,"


	31. Chapter 31

**The Heirs of Heaven and Hell**

**By: Celeste Jacobs**

**Chapter 31: Untitled **

**Rated: M**

**Beta: Maria**

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Abel allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed and tried not to blush as Siena straddled him. One minute, they were in the hall and the next thing he knew, his back was meeting a mattress. He would have contemplated more on the situation if Siena hadn't taken that moment to rip off her school robes.

Abel's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" he thought. "What do I do?"

"You look like a deer caught in headlights," laughed Siena as she untied Abel's tie.

"It's just that–"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by his shirt being pulled over his head.

"It's just that what?"

Siena was about to unsnap her bra when she felt hands on hers.

"It's just that I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't want it to be bad for you. I don't want you to be disappointed," Abel said solemnly.

Siena smiled.

"Abel you are not going to disappoint me. Just trust your instincts,"

Abel swallowed loudly and prayed to God that his instincts would not fail him.

**Heaven:**

God rubbed the side of his head with his forefingers. He was not going to help Abel with that request. Besides, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Well, Lilith what do you have to say for yourself?"

God turned around and stared at his brown-haired creation. It seems like every time he created something, flaws that even he could not stop manifested.

"I love her!" shouted Lilith with tears streaming from her eyes.

God rolled his eyes.

"I can see right through you Lilith. Cut the crap. You should be happy that only I can destroy you. Well, unless you meet the end of the Sword of Eden. I know about that also. How exactly did you turn Adam into a demon?"

Suddenly, the tears stopped and a sneer formed on Lilith's face.

"No matter what you think old man I still love Luci. That kingdom. Those children. They are all mine! And as for Adam, you already know,"

God's smile threw Lilith off guard.

"It is funny that you say those children when they are not yours at all. Your sister, Angelina, looks so much like you. Except, she has vibrant emerald eyes like my sister. You may have fooled Luci for a while with your tricks of scent and eye changing but now she knows the truth,"

"You lie!" hissed Lilith.

"I'm God. I can't lie,"

"My sister is nothing to compared to me!"

God shook his head.

"It is too late Lilith. As we speak, Angelina is meeting with Luci and will soon be crowned Queen of Hellena. If your jealousy of her had not clouded your mind, maybe you would have found happiness,"

Lilith was frantic. How could she win back her wife when she was crowning another.

"Death follows my sister! She is too tainted to be loved!" she spat.

"Yes, well that's the life of the Angel of Death. None of that will matter once you're gone," said God as he walked towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Only the creator can destroy the things he creates. I made a mistake with you Lilith. I have made a lot of mistakes and now I must rectify them,"

Lilith began to panic as she noticed herself disappearing.

"You can't do this to me! I am your second creation! I am the reason that you kept Luci under control for so long! I am the reason that humans are on the Earth, just like you wanted! I helped you! Me! Me! Me!" she shouted.

"Even more mistakes I must rectify," said God sadly, before Lilith disappeared out of sight.

_

* * *

  
_

Angelina and Loki appeared in the throne room in a ring of fire. As the flames dispersed, Angelina noticed Luci sitting in her throne. On top of her head was a crown made of skulls and she wore a deep red dressed that clung to her body. Angelina immediately turned her face away when emerald eyes came into contact with her own.

"Angel of Death," spoke Luci. "Did you not trade places with your sister in order to sleep with me? Answer this question carefully because I do not take kindly to lies."

Angelina immediately threw herself on the ground, her head touching the floor.

"Forgive me Queen Luci! I should have denied my sister's request but I could not,"

"And why couldn't you?" asked Luci.

Angelina could hear the approaching footsteps as sobs wracked her body.

"Because I love you. I have always loved you. I would watch you hunt in Heaven and wished to be by your side. My sister came to me with a proposition to switch places because she did not want to carry your children,"

"You are the mother of my three children?"

"Yes. I would switch places with Lilith and stay up until the child was born. I would only have a few moments with my newborn before Lilith would come and trade again. I did not see their first steps or hear their first words. I have suffered for my transgression whole heartedly. Please, do what you must but allow me to see my children's faces once more before I go,"

Expecting to hear the order for her beheading, Angelina was stunned to hear laughter instead. She raised her head in shock and looked at the smiling Queen.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you when I plan on marrying you?" laughed Luci.

She picked the weeping and now confused woman off the ground.

"Today I discovered it was not Lilith that I loved, but you. I had seen the differences, but my own denial cost me not only true love but my kingdom as well. It is not you who should be asking for forgiveness, but me,"

Angelina opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She had not been expecting this. Her eyes widened even more when Luci got down on both knees.

"I am sorry for keeping us apart and I want to make it up to you for a lifetime. I want you to feel my love for you body and soul but most importantly, I wish to make you the happiest woman in all of Hellena,"

Luci took off her crown and smiled. "It would give me and my kingdom great pleasure if you would become my Queen,"

Angelina continued to cry as she threw her arms around Luci.

"Yes! Yes!" she sobbed out.

Luci placed the crown on her head and kissed Angelina. Now that she had her Queen, she could go to war with Heaven.

* * *

"The only way our brother can destroy the world is if he takes the Sword of Eden," said Jesus as he walked with Draco following behind him.

"I thought only the Angel of Death or a Demon could wield the Sword of Eden?"

"Yes, but if Adam is smart which I know he is, then he would have found some way to become a demon. Originally he was supposed to be but our father saved him from a lifetime of torture," Jesus replied.

"When I get through with him, he will have wished to be suffering in the pits of Hellena" spit Draco.

"Where are we going by the way?" he asked suddenly.

Jesus blushed. "We're meeting up with Judas. Your appearance has kept me from being crucified and we will have to come up with another plan,"

"You're still going to go through with it!" exclaimed Draco, for now ignoring the blush staining his brother's cheeks.

"It is my destiny,"

The two walked in silence for a few moments until they reached a clearing. There stood Judas, waiting with an unknown guest.

Unknown only to Jesus.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. He ran towards the Demon but before he could touch him he was thrown back to the ground by an invisible force.

"Don't you dare touch me!" gritted Harry.

Judas rolled his eyes and approached Jesus. "Let me guess. That's your brother from the future,"

Jesus smiled and nodded. "There is trouble in their time. I believe that my brother Adam may have gotten hold of the Sword of Eden. But, I am not worried. It seems that your brother and mine have bonded."

Judas shrugged. "So what's the problem? The sword can only kill an Angel or Demon. Not a halfling. You did tell him that. Right?"

Jesus looked over at his little brother who now bore a murderous look on his face.

"Well, I was about to, but for now I think we should just sit down and enjoy the show,"

The two friends sat down and watched the lovers fight. It was a few seconds later that Judas decided to bring up something that Harry had told him.

"So, I mentioned to Harry that you're weren't a full Angel anymore and for some odd reason he thought we had sex," laughed Judas.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Jesus.

Judas chuckled a little lighter than before. "Well, I just thought it was an odd thing to say,"

"So, what you're saying is that having sex with me would be odd?"

"NO! No! Not at all. I'm just thought it was a funny conclusion to jump to,"

Judas was trying to backpedal as hard and as fast as he could but he had this foreboding feeling that he would not be let off the hook so easily.

"Would you have sex with me?" asked Jesus. He stared intently into the Demon's eyes and smirked when they were quickly averted.

Judas's reply was cut off by the sound of Harry's body hitting a tree. The two heard the Demon let out a string of curses and watched has he tackled the smaller Angel to the ground.

"I don't think we should be discussing this. You're God's son for crying out loud," Judas finally replied.

"What if I wasn't God's son? Would you have sex with me?"

Judas was screwed. This is one of those trick questions his mortal father had warned him about. Except it was always women doing the questioning. But he already knew, no matter what he said he was screwed.

Judas gulped.

"I'm waiting Judas Iscariot,"

"I just think that you should settle down with some nice girl or something. I mean, that's what the people would want,"

"Just as the people would want you sleeping around with Peter?"

Judas felt his blood run cold. He remembered that night so clearly. He had been lonely and Mary Magdalene's constant flirting with Jesus had made him jealous and he'd felt a little betrayed. The combination of the two feelings had caused him to drink so much that he had woken up in Peter's arms the next morning. He still couldn't recollect that night and he didn't really want to.

Peter had been after him since. Constantly flirting and wanting a repeat of that night.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

But Jesus did. The only reason he had found out was because Peter had been bragging about it to the other Apostles. Then he'd even had the nerve to tell them all that he planned on making Judas his. But there was a problem with that. Judas belonged to Jesus even if the Demon didn't know it. He had staked that claim when he first saw the boy running through the village streets.

A vicious cry tore through the air followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Why did you sleep him?" Jesus asked.

"I was drunk" Judas bit out, clearly unwilling to pursue this discussion.

"Why were you drunk?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Answer me Judas!"

"Because of Mary! Are you happy?! She was all over you and I couldn't take it. So, I had a drink. And somehow one drink led to two which led to three. I can't even remember that night with Peter. I don't want to remember it. What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters because I love you," Jesus said softly, looking into Judas's eyes.

* * *

"About time" muttered Harry before pushing Draco off him.

"You could have told me about your plan before pushing me to the ground," replied Draco.

Harry brushed himself off and looked over to where his brother was. He snickered at the expression on Judas's face. "He looks like a fish out of water" he thought.

"There was no opportunity," Harry said with a smirk.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. You did something nice not only for your brother but for mine. I didn't think you would want them to be together,"

"I wasn't doing it to be nice. I was doing it because their nervous energy was annoying me. I don't like to be annoyed,"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well at least we can go back home now,"

"What?"

"While you were enacting your little plan that I knew nothing about, I overheard my brother say that Halflings cannot be killed by the Sword of Eden. We need to go back and kill Adam before he destroys mankind,"

"Ah, '_kill_'. My favorite word," said Harry before pulling Draco into a searing kiss.

They both disappeared in a ball of light, leaving the past and their two confused brothers behind.


	32. Ginny

The Heirs of Heaven and Hell

Chapter: 32

Title: Ginny

A/N: It has been awhile. Years actually. A lot has been going on from writer's block to school to personal issues. I have never intended to abandon my stories and I won't. Thank you for those who have reviewed and those who have recently reviewed. It is you who keeps this story going. I may go to Hell for it but I hope God can appreciate a good story. I hopefully will update my other stories to. Again, thank you for sticking around.

**Warning:** This chapter is unbetated because I no longer have one. When it is finished, I will have someone go through it. My updates are too few and far inbetween for me to have someone be a regular.

* * *

Adam's eyes held a maniacal glint as he carried the Sword of Eden over his shoulder. Determination was etched on his face as he kicked in the rusty gate to a graveyard. The graveyard held long forgotten stones worn from years of neglect. A small garden snake slithered through the vine covered yard and Adam smirked. He bent down and picked up the snake head first and spoke:

"Oh you poor misunderstood creature. People fear you because they believe you to be the symbol of all that is evil. Pity."

Adam placed the snake down on the ground and immediately squashed its head with his foot. He laughed as he ground his foot back and forth, feeling the satisfaction of the lifeless body beneath it.

"Congrats my friend. You now represent mankind's soul in my hands. I will crush and destroy them just like I did you," he sneered.

Adam looked around. In order to battle Draco and God, he would need an army worthy of their destruction. The Sword of Eden would see to that. He specifically chose a graveyard that contained criminally insane, murderers of women and children, molesters, and other scourges of the Earth. Adam held the sword above his head and called to the undead that resided in the cemetery.

"You who have been forsaken by Heaven! Your Master calls to you! Rise now and help me to destroy the ones that confine you to these graves".

The ground began to shake and as the sky above darkened, leaves and debris swirled around Adam and his hair waved viciously in the tumultuous wind.

"Come to me my minions!" screamed Adam.

A hand burst through the ground, followed by another and slowly bodies began to come out the cold earth. Their clothes ragged and torn from years of decay; dusty bones clinking from years of disuse.

"Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood. Return to them so that they may destroy all my enemies"

Adam smiled as flesh began to appear on his army. The newly appointed soldiers looked at themselves in amazement; many glad to be alive and hungry to return to your evil ways.

"We are going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"said Adam. "You will kill anyone and everyone in sight. Rape them, torture them, and by all means make their deaths a horrible one. We will not stop until I have not only killed my brother but God himself! Once Heaven is destroyed, I will bestow Earth to you to do whatever you choose!"

The army cheered and hailed Adam.

"Now, to kill all that stands in our way!"

The army cheered once more and followed Adam; Hogwart's never knowing of its impending doom.

* * *

It was the screaming group of Ravenclaw girls that first caught everyone's attention first in the Great Hall. It wasn't until Ron pushed through the crowd that he realized with horror etched upon his face, that he knew the person causing the commotion.

"Ginnny!" he shouted as he knocked a boy (later he would find out that it was John Applegee) out of the way.

Ginny Weasley lay on the floor convulsing. Her eyes appeared to be shedding tears of blood as it slid down both her cheeks. Though Ron was frightened by the blood, what frightened him the most was that his sister's eyes were completely black.

"You all will die!" she screamed. "Those that have forsaken God will die today! Those that have forsaken the Devil will die! The son is coming and he brings with him an army of death!".

"What the fuck is wrong with your sister!" shouted Seamus.

Ron ignored him and began to shake his sister. The students that surrounded her began to scream as floor began to shake.

"Ginny! Come out of it! What's going on?" shouted Ron.

Cain couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny was possessed by a spirit but he hadn't felt the presence of either a Demon or Angel.

"It can only mean on thing" he thought. "She was a twice-born".

She was a reincarnation. But of who?

"Only they can save us now. If not, we will all perish," she stated before pushing Ron forcefully away. He sailed across the hall and crashed into the tables behind him. Students screamed again and some let out cries of relief as they saw the professors approaching.

"What is going on here!" shouted Severus. He was trying to keep his balance on the shaking floor and ended up grabbing onto Minerva. He glared at her before casting a charm to steady himself.

"I don't know Severus, but we must do something!".

Suddenly, the floor became still and everyone watched in awe as Ginny levitated off the floor.

"Cain" she said softly.

Cain?

Everyone looked around the room wondering who she was speaking to.

"Cain" said Ginny again, loudly this time as she pointed her finger straightforward.

Everyone turned to the direction that her finger pointed and gasped as a man with midnight blue wings and black horns atop his head appeared before them. Albus stood in the doorway of the Great Hall and recognized what he was seeing. He slipped back out the door, leaving Severus and Minerva to deal with the Demon.

Cain realized that humans could see him and he was shocked. No humans were able to see him unless another entity made it so. Cain looked at Ginny incredulously. What the hell was she?

"Do you not recognize me Cain? I am the one you spurned so that you could walk alone with the mark of God's wrath upon your neck,"

Cain couldn't believe it. "Ariel?"

Ron groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He had one hell of a headache and for a moment he couldn't recall what happened. He did once he saw his baby sister floating in the air and pointing to a bare chested with wings and horns. Ron couldn't take it anymore so he did the one thing he knew best. He fainted.

"I have come to warn you my love. Adam comes with an army bent on vengeance. He will not rest until Heaven, Hell and Earth are his to control. You must warn Draco and Harry. I have little time before my soul returns,"

"No!" he couldn't lose her again. He was stupid in his youth. Stupid to think that he could walk alone in this world. Even Lucy had taken pity on him and entrusted him with the care of a human to occupy his mind. He didn't realize that the human that he was guarding held his final link to an unforgettable past.

"Warn them! Warm them for he approaches!" she shouted before a bright light surrounded Ginny's body. Once the light disappeared, Ginny's body began to fall but before it could hit the ground, Cain caught her in his arms.

"I will protect you this time Ariel. I promise"

It was silent for a moment until Severus's angry voice broke through.

"Will someone kindly tell me what the hell is going on!"

Cain turned to him. What the hell indeed.


End file.
